Obsessive
by ChocolateSunshine500
Summary: AU. When the Ghost Prince of Amity Park sets his eyes on new girl Sam Manson, he won't stop till he gets what he wants. The only thing standing in his way now is that attitude of hers...and that rich goody-two shoes, Daniel Masters. DxS...twice-over. ON HIATUS.
1. A Lying Sign Literally

**A/N: Because of what some people said about this story being interesting and how they wanted me to post it...**

**Here it is!**

**Hehe. I really hope you guys like it. There are gonna be some OoC characters. Like Sam or Phantom but...eh. R&R please! No flaming...pretty please?**

**Thanks again for the reviews guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did...I would've probably turned this story into a movie. (OMG. That would be SO awesome!)**  
><strong>This chapter is in Sam's POV... Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: A lying sign (literally)<strong>_

Who likes to move? I mean, when you move, you have to get new friends, go to a new school and unpack everything at your new house...It's not fun.

I hate moving. Especially now...

My mom's crazy. I know that. But when she decided to move Out of Beverly Hills and into Amity Park, Illinois, I was pretty sure my mom had mental problems.

I had such awesome friends in California and now I have to start over.

Who am I?

I am your worst gothic nightmare...

Only vegetarian.

I am Sammantha Manson. Of course, if you ever call me by my full name you will truly experience the way your life flashes before your eyes. Call me _Sam._ Not Sammy. And sure as hell, NOT Sammy-kins. (Pfft, _moms_).

I'm 16. And like I said before: I'm moving to Amity Park. I don't know. To me, even the name of the place sounds cheery. Amity Park. Maybe it's just me...

I just hope it's at least interesting there. Not too boring or whatever.

I am in my limo (Yes, limo. Did i mention I'm rich? That leads to superficial friends so I don't really tell anyone) this instance where a huge moving van is following us to our new home. I saw my mom with the usual preppy smile reading something that looked like: "How to control your rebelled child". I smirked.

_'I'm never gonna change...'_

My mom had short, red hair kept up real neat and dark, green eyes. She was wearing pink galore. I looked over to my dad who was just looking out the window sternly. I don't know why but he always looks out the window like that. Whether we're at home or...whatever. My dad had blonde hair and light, blue eyes. He wore a blue and yellow vest and some white fancy-pants (as I like to call them).

Ok so, while we wait, do you guys wanna hear my life story? Too bad! Because that's a story for another time. For now I'll tell you my life lived in Beverly Hills. Before I moved to Beverly Hills I had lived in Los Angeles (I honestly don't know why so don't ask). We moved to Beverly Hills when I turned 12. Those past four years there had really been something. I made two rocking best friends and was considered pretty normal there. There were tons of shallow people there and I hated that. And that's when those who weren't shallow considered me like their leader or something. Because I stand up for what I believe in. Animal rights, veggie menu... Point is, I was like their leader (though I did try to convince them otherwise, stubborn little mules). My friends, whose names I shall reveal in a moment, were like me in a way. Both goth, only they were omnivores. So they did eat meat (unlike me, considering I don't eat anything with a face).

One of them was Richard, who was totally cool. He played drums and was a freaking smiler. He was a weird goth, but still a goth, nonetheless. He always wore his "lucky fingerless gloves" but that stopped when he have them to me as a memory. I was touched. Really.

Now Rosy was, in a nice way, kinda psychotic. She had this thing with gore that was unexplainable. She giggled uncontrollably when she thought of blood but when she sees it she stares at the blood like it's the last pepsi in a freaking desert. Even Richard had told me it was scary. And yes, it was. Me and Rich were convinced she was a vampire so we kinda stalked her for a bit (Yes. We are creepers). Then when we found out she was just another regular goth who was unexplainably obsessed with gore (and when she caught us stalking her at her job in this gothic caf ) we became really good friends. She was cool once you got to know her and has an artistic side. She changes her hair color every week. Last time I saw her it was pink...

I sighed. How I miss them.

My dad suddenly looked up and smiled.

"We're here!" He announced. My mom looked up from her book and closed it, looking out the window.

I looked out the window too and the first thing I saw was a big sign that said: "Amity Park: It's safe here!" I sighed. Safety leads to boredom. Darn.

When we got to our house or as my parents say: Manson Mansion, I grabbed my suitcase and ran inside to pick a room. Oh hush. I know you would do the same. I picked a spacey room down the hall. Ooh. It has a window seat. Awesome. I'm painting my room this time. My mom had painted the walls pink last time before I finally went out and bought black paint. Worst week ever. It's hard to sleep when your walls are a light color. Well...for me anyway.

I laid down on the carpet floor (that was dark violet, thank heavens) and just stared at the ceiling. This place was somewhat...too quiet...

You know I-

_"GHOST!"_

Say what?

I ran to my window an looked out my window. I gasped at what I saw.

A white-haired green eyed dude wearing spandex. That was flying.

...And glowing. But who cares! THE DUDE WAS FLYING!

...Wow. I think I'm gonna like it here.

Is this place really safe or is that sign a liar?

I looked around and saw tons of ghost harassing the very few people that were out in town. I saw the white-haired ghost (Who I will dub: Whitey) smirk at the sight until he flew off and started scaring some guy wearing a red beret.

That sign _is_ a liar!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes. I made Sam random. She's fun.**

**In case you didn't know: Phantom is...Whitey. Lol. Whitey.**

**So what did you guys think? This story is Humor for a reason. It's basically random/romantic/ mysterious/ dramatic. Ooh.**

**Soooo...Review? I dunno that's your decision. But it would make me happy...**

**Very happy. Like, super happy.**

**Please review?**  
><strong>Pretty please?<strong>

**-Sunny ?**


	2. In which Whitey's real name isn't Whitey

**A/N: Whoop! Chapter 2! Here Sammy meets the famous….Whitey…or Phantom. Meh. I prefer Whitey. :P**

**Anyway I won't distract you with my rambling so let's cut to the chase:**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all characters from said cartoon belong to the one and only: Butch Hartman! **

**By the way, did you guys know Taylor Lautner voices as Youngblood? I was seriously like: Oh em gee. Fer realz? Lol. I'm not a team Jacob (Yeah. I like twilight. Don't worry. I don't know why they sparkle either… XD) person. I was just really shocked. I didn't know what else to say….**

**Whoops. Rambling. Sorry. **

**Shout-outs to my reviewers!**

__**Thanks a bundle to:**_

**zee-alex**

**smallvillephantom14**

**DannySamLover20**

**Codiak**

**ThePurpleSuperCow**

**Ry22**

_**.:Chapter **_**2:**_** In which Whitey's real name is, indeed, not Whitey:. **_

"Sure, _now _my mother wants to move! But we can't. Because my dad was transferred. _Ha"._

I held my black phone to my ear and listened to Rosy's breathing for two minutes before finally saying: "_Rosy!"_ I heard a yelp. "Are you even _listening _to me?" I heard her sputter out nonsense. "Sorry Sam…." She suddenly giggled. "So…GHOSTS?" I heard her squeal. "You're lucky. Are they like, killer ghosts? You know, like really gory and stuff?" I rolled my eyes. "Nah. They look like the type that only like to scare people and stuff," I heard her disappointed sigh. "Well, I would've been there in a blink of an eye if they wer-"

I blinked. "Rosy?" I heard a thump and knew her phone had fallen to the ground. "Hello? Rosy? What happened?"

I heard shuffling and sighed in relief when I heard a familiar male voice. "Hey Sam." I whistled. "Hey Rich. What happened to your girlfriend?" I smirked.

He scoffed. "She's not my effing' girlfriend, Samantha." I glared at the air. I hated it when he calls me that. Richard snickered. "Geez Sammy, if glares could fly and kill, my eyes would probably be gorged out by now" he said. _'He knows me way to well…'_ I thought to myself.

"Damn straight." I huffed.

"And as for you queston: We're watching Dead Teacher 3 and a really gory part's on so…"

I blinked. "She's staring at the screen hungrily?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"She's uh…"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

"…. So! What's this I hear about gory ghost?" I could practically hear his smile. (Told ya he was a gothic smiler. Little weird-o.)

I shrugged. "They haven't been proved gory yet…" I sighed.

"Hm. I see." He sighed. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a gig for the band…"

"Holy Horse Cow! Really?"

"Yeah….Wait, did you just say 'horse cow'?"

I ignored the question. "Where's the gig?"

"Some…gothic café called…eh…Raven Winds or something…"

I smirked. "Nice…" I shivered. "Ugh…"

"What?"

"It got cold all of a sudden…"

"What if it's a ghost?"

I snorted. "If it is then it's not doing anything so I'm not gonna scream unless it tries to rape me and my self-defense classes were all for nothing."

"Awesome."

I blinked at my window. Could've sworn I saw some small, round, green thing…..

I looked at the clock on my (now-placed along with my bed and suitcase still thrown in a random corner) nightstand. Almost midnight. "I gotta go," I told him. "I'm making midnight trips around town…"

"Making midnight trips around a town full of possibly killer ghosts? You're a whack."

I chuckled. "I try." I stood up from my window-seat, which was now decorated with black pillows and a panda plush that Rosy gave me (They're endangered! Shut up!). "Talk to ya later."

"Yeah, yeah." And so came the beeping dial-tone. Huh. The jerk hung up on me.

I ran to my door and looked around the hall only to see a maid who was wiping a vase with a determined look in her eye. I raised my eyebrow. _'Maids….' _I thought with a smile and a shake of the head. I went back inside my room and locked the door. I turned off the lights and crept up to my window. I opened it and looked outside and saw vines running down the side of the house. I looked at them, curiously. _'It won't hurt until you try...'_ I thought. I began to climb down and sighed in relief when I realized they were very sturdy. When my feet touched the ground I "Whooped!" loudly. I slapped my hand over my mouth and stood still for a couple of seconds. _'Oh geez…' _I looked around and started walking.

I was looking around at nothing in specific and just kept walking. That's when I saw…_him… _

And by _him_, I mean the African-American guy wearing the red beret.

Who do you think I was talking about?

He was snooping around. I looked at him curiously until he disappeared in a corner. I ran to the corner and tried to see him but he wasn't there.

"It's not nice to spy on people…" I heard a husky voice say. I froze. My eyes widened and I turned to look behind me.

And right there, in all his spandex wearing-glory was Whitey himself.

He had a smirk on his face and his neon-green eyes were narrowed. He tilted his head and studied my face. I tried to keep a cool façade. I studied him. His white hair is a bunch of messy spikes. He was tan, which was weird considering he's a ghost… He was wearing a black spandex suit that had a white hoodie, white gloves and white boots. The logo on his chest was a white D with a P on the inside. He had a white belt on and his suit had no sleeves. He was lean and had a bit of muscle. Not exactly bulky, but…you get me. Crap, he's good-looking. Whitey's smirk widened.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were checking me out…" I fought the blush coming to my cheeks and glared daggers at him. I smirked. "Not much to look at…."

**Total lie. **But I can't let him know that.

He raised his eyebrow, an amused expression on his face. "Oh?"

I nodded. "Yup. Not much at all…." Whitey chuckled.

"That's not something I hear every day…" I raised my eyebrow this time.

"You're a bit too cocky, you know that, Whitey?" I muttered annoyed.

"You think so…? Wait, Whitey?"

"_Noo… Of course not! _I was kidding!" I said sarcastically, ignoring the Whitey thing.

"I may be cocky but you're very sarcastic,"

I glared at him. "Touché…"

"You know people usually run screaming if they see a ghost…"

"I…am normal in a sense…that isn't normal."

He raised his eyebrow.

"…I…am complicated." I put my two index fingers together as I said this.

Then I remembered something.

"Were you watching me in the window earlier?"

He smirked. "No…What makes you think that?" he said feigning innocence.

"Oh nothing, I just saw a green thing that looked like your eyes…" He looked at me briefly and chuckled. "How do you put up with your parents?" I blinked at him. "Do you stalk all of this town's new residents?" He scoffed. "No. You're special," he winked at me. A loud ghostly shriek filled the air. I covered my ears at the obnoxious sound. "I have to go. No worries though, I'll bother you some more tomorrow…" He smirked again. "Can I at least know the name of my stalker? I spent most of my time calling you Whitey…" He muttered something like: "I'm not stalking you." and "Why Whitey?" while I said this.

"Call me Phantom." He kissed my cheek and with that, he was gone.

_What. The. Fudge?_

**A/N: Hmm….**

**So….How was that? Good? Great? Could use some work? Bad? Horrible? Should I make them longer? If there's anything wrong, don't be afraid to say so!**

**I'm going to draw Phantom's outfit soon. Yeah. I like to draw. (Shocker.)**

**Rosy and Richard are two Official OC's of mine. But my main OC is Bella. Anyway, you might see more of those two later….. They have interesting personalities, don't you think? xD**

**SO, we finally know what Whitey's real name is. (I mean, **_**we**_** always knew but Sam knows **_**now**_**.) Next chapter: Tucker Foley and Belinda Goodman…. Not to mention a **_**mystery**_** that peaks Sam's interest. **

**Until next time!**

**Ciao!**

**~Sunny ****彡**


	3. A mysterious mystery, indeed

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so happy because I got 9 reviews. Because this is the 1st full story I'm writing, it makes me happy you guys like it!**

**I have a question though: How do you know how many people read it?**

**Disclaimer: Meh. OK, so. I dun own Danny Phantom, yadda, yadda, yadda, Butch Hartman, blah, blah, blah... Haven't we been over this?**

**Thanks to you my newest reviewer:**

**Danny Phantom Phanatic**

**And the ones who have reviewed both chapters so far:** **DannySamLover20 ****and**** Ry22!**** Cookies for you guys!  
><strong>  
><strong>And all of my readers!<strong>

**I love every single one of you!**  
><strong>So, I'm begging you to please read &amp; review~<strong>

**Holy Fudgie Winkles, that rhymed!**

**TeeHee. Okay. Enjoy Chapter 3! :D Btw, there's a special surprise for all of you in the end!**

_**C****hapter 3: A very mysterious mystery, indeed.**_

_**.**_

He keeps kissing me.

_H_e keeps kissing me.

He keeps _kissing _me.

He keeps kissing _me. _

It's always on the cheek, but either way: _HE KEEPS KISSING ME._

A week has passed already and I had come to conclusion that I hate Phantom. He has bothered me every day for the past week and it's _annoying._ And like I said: He keeps kissing me on the cheek. I don't know why it bothers me, but it does. Richard tells me it's a freaky ghostly attraction he has with me and as I sit her talking to him through video chat what he's saying isn't making me feel better about leaving Beverly Hills (not that I feel _so _guilty. I mean ghosts come with the goth territory and this place is crawling with them). I looked at Richard's sad expression. He was a tan dude with messy, dark (almost black) brown hair that hid one of his eyes which were, by the way, a weird yellowish color. He was weird in his own special way, (being a gothic smiler and whatnot) and seeing him frown was….well horrible for me. He had 3 piercings on his right ear and he was wearing his usual gray and black jacket. I sighed.

"What's wrong Rich?" he looked at me and sighed.

"Sam, look who isn't here…" I blinked at the screen.

"Hey…yeah…Where is Rosy?" Richard growled.

"With Alyson." I felt my jaw drop.

"Alyson?" Richard nodded.

"What is _Rosy _doing with that, that-"

"Shallow bitch?"

"You read my mind" I snarled. I remembered that girl I met a few days ago. Paullina Sanchez….she was Amity Park's Alyson Harris. Both were alike in so many ways it was scary. Alyson was the school's Queen Bee, the one who considered me her "Rival" back at my old school.

"When you left Alyson kept trying to convince Rose to join their clique and ditch me…Apparently, she succeeded," Richard sighed. "And to think that I…"

I felt sympathy swell inside me. Richard had a ginormous crush on Rosy that everyone knew about…except her **(A/N: Doesn't that sound familiar? O_o). **She was totally oblivious and that frustrated him to no-end.

"She was blue before she left me… Now…she's" he shuddered. "A Blondie."

I felt my eye twitch. A blonde Rosy. That is just scary. A pink Rosy makes more sense.

I narrowed my eyes at the drop of temperature. Richard tilted his head. "Is Whitey there?" I nodded.

Richard and Rosy had met Phantom three days ago when he randomly popped in my room. They knew his name was Phantom but insisted on calling him Whitey. No seriously, the first thing they said was : "Who's the dude with the bleached hair?" At the same time. I swear those two have a psychic connection **(A/N: LOL. The Danny and Sam of Beverly Hills. Only Danny's goth O_O)**.

"Hey Sammy-kins!" I could practically hear the smirk on his face. I growled. "Bye Richard." I logged off before he could say something. I turned to Phantom who was smirking deviously. I groaned.

"Whaaatt?" I whined. He pouted .

"You're not happy to see me?" I blinked.

"No..Not really."

"That hurts, Sammy..."

I shrugged. "It ain't hurting me."

He shook his head. "Your'e so amusing, Sammy-kins" I glared at him. That all too familiar shriek filled the air and I felt giddy inside. He's leaving! I saw Phantom frown. But then he smirked. I froze.

'_This can't be good'_

It's that mischievous smirk of his. He blinked at me and sighed. "Such a short visit," and then he kissed me.

On. The. Lips.

I stiffened. I shoved him away and tried to slap him, but he was already gone.

That** bastard! **He _stole_ my _first **kiss!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**School. **_

I despise school. No matter what country I'm in. Illinois is no exception. Casper High. Ugh.

I groaned when the sunlight hit my face Monday morning. It's been two days since I last saw Phantom. When he stole my first kiss. Little bastard.

My room was finished and my mom had told me I was enrolled in Casper High. I rolled out of bed (quite literally) and fell off my bed. "Ow..." I mumbled. I looked at my ceiling a couple of seconds before standing up and walking to my dresser and put on a black tank-top with a purple oval in the center and some gray pants with various pockets and chains (because I'm like that) and my combat boots. I grabbed y green hair tie and put my hair in the usual half-ponytail and the bright-green bracelet that says "Take care the Earth!" that Rosy gave me and the fingerless gloves Richard gave me. I put on a plum colored lip-gloss and a soft violet eye shadow. I smiled at the mirror. "Ready." I grabbed my purple spider back-pack and ran out the room.

.

.

.

After avoiding my parents at home I had started to walk to school. I took out my iPod (with dark purple spider cover, thankyouverymuch.) and put it on shuffle. I looked up and saw the guy with the red beret walking in the same direction I was, a few feet in front of me. I ran up to him and said: "Hi."

He shrieked. I blinked. "Um...nice scream..." He screamed like a girl. He looked at me and sighed in, what was that? Relief?

"Sorry. Thought you were Phantom," he took a good look at me and smirked. "Hey. I'm Tucker Foley. That's TF for Too Fine." I cringed.

"Ew...Are you.._hitting_ on me?" he raise an eyebrow and laughed. "Well..it was worth a try..."

I shuddered. "So...Who are you anyway?" he asked me. " Sam Manson." he looked at me briefly. "I'm guessing your full name is Samantha..." I glared at him. "You call me that...You die. Clear?" I muttered darkly. Fear flickered through his eyes. He gulped. "Crystal." I smiled. "Good." He stopped walking. I looked back at him. "You...go to Casper High, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah. But a friend of mine lives here." He pointed to the house he was in front of.

_'Oh..' _I nodded in understanding and started to walk away. "Hey! Come here. So you can meet her..." I looked at him and he smiled. I walked to him and waited with him. The door opened and out came a girl with curly brown hair and blue streaks...and a panda hat. She had bright, green eyes and a shooting star was painted on her right cheek (obviously with a black marker). She smiled at Tucker and shot me a confused glance. "Bella! Be careful! X is coming today!" A voice rang out of the house. The girl, Bella, rolled her eyes. "Yes mama!" She hopped (yes, literally) over to Tucker.

"That woman doesn't understand that I look forward to being with X..." she looked at me. "Who's your friend, Tuck?" Tucker smiled. "Belle..this is Sam Manson. Sam this is my friend Belinda Goodman Rivera. Some people call her Bella, others call her Belle..." The girl smiled. "Yo Sam." she giggled. "Did ya know that the word mirror has six letters...and half of them are R's?" I blinked. _'Ok? Random much?' _Tucker smiled. "You'll get used to her random questions and outbursts..."

"Ok..." I shifted my feet. _'Must...ask... unnecessary...question.'_ "Who's X?" I blurted out. Bella looked at me._ 'Smooth Manson. Real smooth...' _ "Sorry.." I said. Belle giggled. "No. I don't mind the question, bubble-head!" She looked at me and then at her feet. I blinked. "Are..you gonna answer?" I asked hopefully. She looked at me confused. "Answer what?" Tucker sighed and I just looked at her as if she were crazy. "Who...X is?" She laughed. "_Oh! _X...he's...my kidnapper." She smiled. I blinked at her.

"You're...kidnapper?"

.

**A/N: Cliffhanger? Not sure if it's a good one. I doubt myself too much sometimes and too little other times.**

**Well! We met Belle! Or Bella. Or Belinda. Whatever floats your boat. For those of you who watch Victorious: think of Bella...as the Cat in this fanfic. Lol. So did you guys like it? Hate it?**

**The whole kidnapping thing will be explained in the next chapter. Phantom didn't come out too much in this one and...it disappoints me. At least he kissed her. XD More Phantom later. And we'll meet Daniel Masters and his little sister Danielle (*wink**wink**nudge**nudge*) later on too!**

**Hehe. And as for you surprise... Im making another fanfic! Callleedd: "The totally rocking adventures of Detective Danny Phantom"! xD inspired by: "The totally radical adventures of Detective McKenzie" by RaidersEcho :D Here's the summary and stuff:**

_**Title: The totally rockin' adventures of Detective Danny Phantom**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Danny Phantom**_

_**Pairings: D/S, slight T/J**_

_**Humor/Mystery**_

_**Summary:AU. When he lost his memory, he was confused. But then he met her...and now he's even more confused. "Why do you always have to speak in riddles?" "Because if I just told you your past it wouldn't be this much fun..." DxS**_

_**Full Summary: 21-year-old Danny Falcon didn't exactly know who he was. He had a good photography job, he knew he was adopted and, strangely enough, he had ghost powers. He was never really interested in his life before, thinking his parents abandoned him... So when a mysterious girl by the name of Sam comes to him and tells him they miss him terribly, he is determined to find out who he is. Of course, this would be easier if she didn't speak in riddles all the time! AU.**_

**Tell me if I should write it! Ok! So that's all folks. My sister's nagging me so I must bid you all adieu! **

**Have an nice day!**

**Ciao!**

**-Sunny **彡****


	4. The beginning of something interesting

**A/N: Hey people! I'm gonna give review responds now...cuz I wanna be friends with my reviewers. You guys are very nice people and for that... I thank you.**

**Thanks a lot to all of you! The review responses are at the bottom. By the way, what do you guys think of the new story I'm gonna write? It's in the last chapter, just in case.**

**Disclaimer: STORY TIME! Once upon a time there was a girl who didn't own Danny Phantom. Her username was ChocolateSunshine500. And because she didn't own Danny Phantom, she was sad and soon enough when she turned 80 she died...still not owning Danny Phantom for it belonged to Butch Hartman. The end. (That's right..._FEEL BAD_ :P)**

****IMPORTANT: THE ART OF THIS STORY IS ON MY PROFILE! I HAVE: Phantom, Sam and Richard and Rosy (if you're curious as to hat they look like.)****

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPTER 4: The beginning of something interesting and totally out of topic<span>_**

"You're...kidnapper?"

Belle nodded. I blinked. "Seriously?"

Tucker raised his eyebrow. "Yeah. Weird, huh?" he said.

"O..._kay_...So...You have...an _official_..kidnapper?" Belle nodded again.

I looked at Tucker. "Explanation?" I asked with pure confusion in my voice.

Tucker nodded. "You look like you need one..." Tucker sighed."Let's walk and I'll talk..." he trailed off. "_Hey_, that rhymed!"

I rolled my eyes.

We started to walk, well I mean Tucker and I started to walk, Belle was skipping. Tucker looked at the sky. "It all started two years ago..." he trailed off. I stared at him, waiting. I followed his gaze and saw nothing. "What are you _looking _at?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck as he brought his gaze back to me. "Sorry... I just...I...I DUNNO WHY I DID IT, OK?" he yelled at me. I glared at him. "You don't have to yell!" He looked at the floor. "Sorry..." He grinned. "So...where was I?" I looked at him, as if he were crazy (which he probably was). "Oh...I dunno..._THE BEGINNING_?" He smiled. "Oh...right... Well it all happened two years ago..." I interrupted. "Yes...that was already established." He glared at me. "You wanna hear it or not?" I nodded. "Ok...well...It all starte- OH FORGET THIS! LOOK," he sighed. "It happened when me and Bella were hanging out at her house. We were just hanging, I was playing Doom and Bella was on her bed, drawing in her sketch book. And then I had to go the bathroom, and so when I came back Bella was gone and in her place was a small yellow sticky note with an 'X' on it," I raised my eyebrow. Woah. "I had thought she went downstairs so I went to look for her. I asked her mom if she was there...and she wasn't... Her mom, who by the way is named Yeslie, had told me she never went downstairs, so I totally confused went to look for her all over the house. She wasn't there. So me and Yeslie had gone out to town to look for her. And then Bella was gone for two _**whole**_ weeks," My eyes widened slightly. "Then on a Saturday morning where I was at Bella's house again comforting Yeslie, 'cuz she's like a second mother to me, the front door opened and there was Bella. Completely safe, not a scratch," My jaw dropped but Bella closed it. "She told me and Yeslie that she had been kidnapped by a guy named 'X' (she knows his full name she just didn't wanna tell us). Her mom wanted to press charges on him but she wouldn't budge. She said that he was really nice and had done nothing to her." Tucker shrugged. "We were confused. But Bella hadn't said anything else...she's extremely stubborn. Then the same thing happened about a month later and, again, she came back two weeks later, totally safe," I was taking all this in, considering how random it is. "This 'X' guy has been doing the_ same_ thing _every_ month for _two_ years. I'm just surprised he never hurts her... Surprised but relieved." I nodded.

"Weird...Why would he kidnap her..but not wanna hurt her?" I asked, though mostly to myself. Tucker shrugged. He looked up. "We're here..." I looked forward and glared at the red-brick building. **Casper High.** _Wonderful._ I looked to my right and there she was...Paulina Sanchez. Shallow little bi-

"Sam?" Belle looked at me. I looked at her. We were basically looking at each other. "Yeah?" I answered dumbly. She stared at her feet in shame. "You..you don't think I'm a freak just because I like getting kidnapped, right?"

I tilted my head. "Of course not!" I practically yelled. "I mean, who do you think I am? Paulina? I'm NOT shallow! I mean, my best friend from Beverly Hills, Rosy? Her parents put her in a mental institute once," They _really_ did. " But that was because of her weird obsession for gore and her A.D.D! Which they didn't even know she _had_ until a doctor proclaimed it!" She smiled. "Yay!" She hugged me. I froze. "Please don't hug me." She let go quickly but kept the smile. I shook my head.

**_BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGGG IT!_**

Ha. Just kidding. That was just the bell...

Hm.

Yeah...ha... Bring it.

Ooh, look, a purple butterfly. That's a plus...At least it's not...pink...Wait...

...

**HOLY FUDGE NUGGETS, THAT WAS THE BELL! **

...

**AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY SCHEDULE YET!**

...

Oh wait...that's a good thing. Now I have an excuse. Wait... Where did Belle and Tucker go?

...

They...are such great friends.

I ran inside the _wonderful _(horrible) place where we learn _fascinating _(completely and utterly boring) things.

"Hmm...Where's the office again?" I said out loud to no one in particular. And right there, _right there_, is where I felt totally stupid. Why?

Because of the big sign that says Office right in front of a door with the words OFFICE on it, right next to me. Nice. I went in and sighed. I looked at the secretary who was typing away on the computer. "Hey..." I said. She looked up at me, her brown eyes boring me to sleep with their dullness. "Yes?" she said in that nasally voice that I hate. "I'm the new girl, Sam Manson." She gave me a fake smile. "Oh that's right Samantha Manson..." I glared at her. "_Sam._" She frowned and started looking through files. "Here's your schedule, _Samantha," _she smirked slightly. My glare hardened as I snatched the papers and walked outside, adjusting the strap on my backpack. "Pfft..._Bitch_." I muttered to myself. I looked at my schedule.

**SCHEDULE: MANSON , SAMANTHA ELIZABETH**

**8:00-8:10- Class orientation-Room 250- Mr. J. Lancer**

**8:10-9:00-Homeroom/English**-**Room 250- Mr. J. Lancer**

**9:00-9:50-Biology-Room 221-Mr. J. Lancer**

**9:50-10:40- Visual Arts -Room 500- Mrs. A. Joubert***

**10:40-11:30- Advanced Algebra- Room 211- Mr. J. Lancer**

** 11:30-12:30- Lunch-**

**12:30-1:20- History-Room 303- Mr. K. James**

**1:20-2:10- Health- Room 304- Mrs. E. Connors**

...

Well...at least I come out at 2:10...that's 40 minutes earlier than my old school. And what is with this Lancer guy. He teaches FOUR of my classes? _What the heck?_ How does he even manage that? Can he duplicate himself? I mean what if other students take his class at that time? Weird-o.

...

Now...Where is room 250...?

**_-What time is it?-_**

**_-That's right kids: IT'S LUNCH TIME!- _**(A/N: I'm so sorry. I'm watching nigahiga and Adventure Time at the same time XD)****

I looked at Tucker's plate full of dead animals. "Do you normally eat this much meat?" Tucker eyed me as if I had grown two-heads. I touched my neck self-consciously. Nope. Still have one head. "Duh!" He grinned. "Meat is food made by Gods!" I glared at him. "No. Meat is a dead animal that used to be alive when God made it." Tucker blinked at me. "WHAT?" Belle ate her chicken calmly, staring at us in amusement. "I'm an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian..." I drawled. Tucker blinked again. "Gesundheit." I rolled my eyes. "It means I don't eat anything with a face." Belle spoke up. "But meat doesn't have a face." I looked at her questioningly. "It use to." I insisted. "But you said you didn't eat anything _with_ a face. Meat _use_ to have a face...it doesn't _have_ a face." she grinned.

_Damn. _Clever little airhead. **(A/N: Wow. Weird.)**

"Ok, fine. I don't eat anything _with_ a face or anything that _use_ to have a face. Happy? Besides that doesn't change the fact that you two are animal killers..." I smirked inwardly. She smiled. "Actually, Bubble-head," She calls everyone Bubble-head (even the teachers, which is something I learned in Biology). "We didn't _kill_ the animals. The people who _hunted_ them did. We are only eating what they killed. It's not our fault someone decided to kill a chicken and see what it tastes like." she grinned victoriously.

Ok... A _really _clever little airhead.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat. "Whatever," I felt a breeze come over me and I shivered. Tucker looked at me in horror. "You felt it too?" He nodded. He cowered back in fear. "What if it's Phantom?" he asked. I shrugged and looked over to Belle. "Hey Belle, Did you feel that-?" I cut myself off and my eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I noticed that Belle was gone and in her place was a yellow sticky note with a big, red 'X' on it.

**-After school- **

"IT DEFIES THE LAWS OF PHYSICS, TUCKER!" Tucker nodded as I continued my rant, walking home from school. "SHE COULDN'T JUST HAVE...DISAPPEARED!" I shook my head. "Something weird is going on... Maybe X is a ghost!" I looked at the sky. "_What if... _" I looked down then I looked at Tucker. "Tucker, your good with electronics and stuff, right?" He nodded. "Build a tracking device! And like, we could go to her house for some form of DNA and find out where this 'X' guy is taking her! Oh my cheese! We could be like...gothic detectives or something!" Tucker sighed. "I'm not goth..." I waved him off. "But I AM! Look...We have a mystery to solve! We are gonna find out who this 'X' is and find out if he's hurting Belle or not! And if he's not we'll leave them alone... But if he is...we...do something!" I grinned. "Please Tucker?" He looked hesitant. "I..I don't think.." I sighed in annoyance. "C'mon!" He shook his head. "Pretty Please with a PDA and a iPod Touch on top?" Well...It_ MIGHT_ work. He sighed again. "Fine..." I smirked. "Whoop! Detectives! I'll be Sherlock Sam! And you'll be Dr. Foley!"

I had forgotten all about Whitey and was gonna get off that to start something new: Sherlock Sam and Dr. Foley: The mystery of the disappearing girl named Belle who has a kidnapper with apparently lots of sticky notes!

...

Yeah... The name is a Work In Progress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AWW, Sunny it's over already? But our favorite ghostie, Whitey doesn't even appear in this one! **

**So sorry about that.I had to get this out. Belle's story is complicated! Anyway, next chapter should please you. You KNOW WHY? Of course you don't! I'm the writer! You'll be pleased because: Phantom appears in that one! *Cheers* and...we finally meet Daniel Master and his little sister Danielle! *Crowd Roars* YEAHHH! :D (once again: *wink**wink**nudge**nudge*)**

**And here are the responses to my beautiful and handsome (For the guys ;D): **

**Applejax XD: Lol. We must bring her back to the dark side and share our cookies with her! No worries though, I'm not gonna keep her like that...I'd be a horrible person! I hope you understand the kidnapping thing now. :) Well...sorta. XD**

**DannySamLover20: Psh! I'm not giving up now! I love this story. Thanks for the review!**

**FReeTOBeMe1311: Aww thanks! That's what my friend keeps saying about me. It makes me feel special. And yeah. That was my favorite part!**

**Phantomchika92: I'm glad you like it! And you're right. It is cute! Lol.**

**Danny Phantom Phanatic: I appreciate you think I'm funny. (Now I really know my sister has no sense of humor). And again, sorry for the alert ordeal. Yes I say sorry way to much and I'm sorry for that too. XD**

**And again: What do you guys think of the new story I wanna write? The totally rocking adventures of Danny Phantom? The summary is in the 3rd chapter! Should I write it? Should I not? You tell me, you're the readers!**

**Again: Thank you guys all so much for the reviews! I love you all! :D**

**Remember to eat chocolate and _always_ have a bowl of sunshine! **

**-Sunny****彡******


	5. Coincidence

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 5 of Obsessive!And I must say: **

**To everyone who reads this...everyone who reviews...everyone who put me on their list of favorite authors or author alerts...everyone who put this story in their list of favorite stories or story alerts...**

**THANK YOU! **

**It means a lot to me that you like this story! It really does. I love all of you! :3 You make me happy. Oh so very happy. 20 reviews! Sniff. Thank you~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **

**Question for you all: Anyone see the Obsessive fan-art? If so, tell me what you think! Here' the link to Phantom (without the spaces of course): **

**http : / chocolatesunshine500. deviantart . com /#/ d41g2ed**

**And Sammy: **

**http : / chocolatesunshine500 . deviantart . com /gallery /#/ d41g3c1**

**If not just go to my profile and press the link there.  
><strong>

**Ok! Well I'll stop annoying you! Go ahead and read the chapter! ...Go On! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Coincidence?<br>**_

I woke up when something cold wrapped itself around me...literally.

I opened my eyes groggily and saw a pair of glowing neon-green eyes. Before I could scream bloody-murderer he put his hand over my mouth. I glared at him and licked his hand. He pulled it away and grinned cockily. _'I'm pretty sure I almost got a brain-freeze just by licking his hand...'_

"I'm a ghost," he shrugged. "I'm supposed to be cold."

What? _'Did I say that out loud?'_ He smirked.

"Yes." I glared at him. He grinned and kissed my cheek.

"What do you want, Phantom?" He sighed and closed his eyes, hugging me tighter. "Let go." He shook his head. I scowled. "Let. Me. Go." He hugged me even tighter. I sighed in defeat. I moved my head to look at my alarm-clock. I groaned. "It's 6:52 in the_ morning_! I wasn't suppose to wake up for another 8 minutes!" I hissed. Ridiculous? Maybe. But I hardly got any sleep last night. 8 more minutes would've been nice.

"Yes. I know. I'm dead, not stupid." He smirked. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

I blinked. "You're a walking/flying Popsicle stick with arms!" He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck. I sighed. That's when I felt something soft on my neck. Something soft and...moist? Oh. My-... Is he? I yelped when he nibbled my neck. HE _IS_! I started struggling against his grip. He finally let go but I fell off the bed. "Ow..."

_'Two times! I fell off my bed two times since I got here!'_

I sat up and glared at Phantom who was smirking. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically.

His smirk widened. "Isn't it just?"

"Get out of my room." I snarled. He sighed and put his finger on his chin, as if in thought.

"Hmm...No." He laid comfortably on my bed.

I gritted my teeth. My alarm clock's obnoxious ringing blasted through the room. I jumped up slightly but Phantom didn't even flinch. I sighed, stood up and hit the snooze button. "I'm gonna take a shower. Leave." He looked up at me and tilted his head.

"...Can I shower with you?" I twitched.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tucker-Normal P.O.V<strong>

Tucker was sitting in his front yard tapping away on his PDA. He sighed. As he looked at the picture he had come across.

There was Tucker, when he was 14, with a boy with messy raven-hair and bright blue eyes. Both were grinning and Tucker's left arm was holding the camera. Tucker sighed again. "Where are you, Danny?" He looked up and saw a black limo pass by. He raised his eyebrow. "I wonder..."

"Tucker?" Tucker's mom, Alice, came out of the house and smiled at her son. "Go to school, sweetie."

Tucker nodded and stood up. "See ya later mom." He waved and started walking to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's P.O.V <strong>

He's finally gone. I had to slap him after he said that... So I did. He didn't really seemed fazed from it though. And that's what pissed me off.

I sighed and put on my green hair-tie. I had a black tank-top with a little white skull on the lower-left, a black sleeve-less jacket with a red, bloody heart on the center and some dark-blue, almost black jeans. Finished off with my steel-toed cargo boots, finger-less gloves and green bracelet. I half-smiled at myself and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Biology<strong>

"Psst. Sam!" I heard Tucker whisper. I ignored him and tried to pay attention to the teacher. "Sam.." I rolled my eyes. A paper fell on my desk and I frowned.

_.  
><em>

_Sam! How the heck am I supposed to make a tracking device? _

-_Tucker_

.

I huffed. And wrote down before throwing it back.

.

_I dunno! Think of something! Now stop! I don't want to get on this teacher's bad-side!_

_-Who else would I be?_

.

Pff. I'm not gonna sign my name. He should know who I am. I sighed. Mr. Lancer kept on droning on and on...

...

Oh, screw this. I don't wanna pay attention. I put my head in my hands.

So..bored.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

"You know what's weird?" Tucker asked as soon as he sat down.

"The fact that vultures poop on themselves to keep cool in hot weather?" I suggested.

"No...wait...They do that? Gross!" He cringed. I smirked. "But I was talking about the fact that when Bella disappears and there's a test, her test is _always_ there by the end of the day." I raised my eyebrow.

"That is weird..." He bit into his dead cow. I almost gagged. I stabbed my salad. "How do you think they end up there?"

Tucker shrugged. "I dunno. She couldn't have come herself...someone could have seen her." I nodded.

We stayed silent for a while.

...

"Do vultures really poop themselves to keep warm?"

"Yes. Yes they do."

* * *

><p>"Samantha?" was the first thing I heard when I came home. I cringed. I saw my mother smiling. "Get dressed, Sammy-kins! We're having guests!"<p>

I groaned. "Who?"

"Vlad Masters and his two adopted children!"My mother smiled.

Vlad Masters? Rich guy/mayor of Amity Park. _Joy_... I never did like him. He seems...fruit-loop...ish...?

"Great..." I said sarcastically. My mother smiled widely, obviously not catching the sarcasm.

"Go on up, sweetie!" I was about to go upstairs when. "Oh and Sammy?"

I turned to her. "What?"

"Please wear more color."

I went upstairs. "No."

* * *

><p><em>Ding-dong! <em>

I sighed. Let's get this over with. Like this morning, I looked at what I had on. A black blouse that was fancy (just to please my parents because I don't want them to hate me...I think.), blue jeans with a chain and black flats and in my hair was a green hair-band. Plum lip-stick...as usual.

I ran downstairs and heard my mom talking from the kitchen._ "_I'm sure my Sammy would be happy to meet you." I already don't like where this is going. I sighed and entered. The first thing I saw was my mother frowning at my outfit. I wanted to laugh..so bad. But I'm goth. Reputation to keep. Then I saw my father who smiled forcefully at me. Then I saw a white-haired man with his hair in a ponytail in a suit. A little girl (who looked about 10) in a dress that was white with a red bow in the center, she looked very uncomfortable._ 'You and me both' _I thought to myself. The last person I saw made me slack-jawed. "Honey, this is Vlad Masters and his two children, Danielle and Daniel."

.

He looks _exactly_ like Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Cliffhanger! **

**IMPORTANT: **

**I...don't live with my dad. He has internet and..lives 3 hours from my house. My mom? Does not have internet. Updates that come fast...Eh..that could be a problem...**

**Other than that school starts Monday (the day before my birthday, DARN!). So it is gonna be REALLY hard. I'm sorryy...So sorry! No worries though! I stay with my dad every two weeks, every weekend (made no sense...I think) and I'm gonna be writing parts of the chapters in my iPod so...yeah... I'll update as soon as I can. Sigh...**

**MY BIRTHDAY IS ON TUESDAY AUGUST 9th! WHOO! **

**Heh. Thank you for your time. **

**Review responses:**

**13rose: Yes. Yes it is. xD Thank you! **

**DannySamLover20: OMG. NOOO! Not the sock monkey! I apprecaite the fact you don't want me to give up. Thank you so much~**

**Ry22: Aww. That's sweet! P.S. I wrote on your DA profile. I like to have friends~ :3 **

**Applejax XD: Woots! Cookies.**

**DxS4ever: I'm really glad you like this story. I'm not gonna give up any time soon! **

**Ok! that's all for now! Bye!**

**-Sunny  
><strong>


	6. Dinner was Epic

**A/N: Psst. Psst. Hey. Hey guys. **

**IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY!**

**This is a late birthday present for me...and for you. LOL.**

**Read, review. You get the point. I Loveles You! :3 **

**Chapter 6: Dinner was epic.**

He looks _exactly_ like Phantom.

...  
>Only with black hair and blue eyes.<p>

...  
>He's good-looking too! Darn it.<p>

He smiled at me charmingly and waved. I waved back. "Uh...hi. I'm Sam," I looked at the little girl I assumed was Danielle (since she was a girl). She grinned up at me. She looked like a girl version of Daniel. Guess that's why their names are almost the same...they look a lot alike. Vlad had this weird smile on his face...it was like the I-know-something-you-don't type of look.

Pfft. Fruit-loop.

My mother was smiling and my dad scratched his head awkwardly.

Silence...

"So uh... When do we eat?" Danielle broke the silence. Daniel grinned and Vlad sighed.

My mother blinked. "Oh yes! The table's right here..." We all followed her to the table and sat down. I, unfortunately or fortunalty, had the seat in front of Daniel. While waiting for dinner, my parents and the fruit-loop chatted away while we stared at each other awkwardly. Danielle made a popping sound with her mouth.

"So...uh...Economy...crazy stuff, huh?"

I snickered. That was random. I went along with it. "Yup. Did ya hear about the economy in Puerto Rico? It's some mad stuff." **(A/N: I'm totally and completely serious here -_-)**

Daniel grinned. "And what about that storm Emily? That was some crappy storm." I nodded a little taken aback.

He even sounds like him.

"Yuh-huh. The world has gotten weird." Danielle nodded.

"Like the Dairy Queen commercials," Daniel said. "Because at Dairy Queen 'good' isn't good enough." **(A/N: I'm reading Because titles are for Losers by Codiak. It's hilarious! You should read it :3)**

I chuckled. "This is weird conversation."

"Agreed." Daniel and Danielle said simultaneously.

"So...Danielle..." I started.

"Pleas call me Dani. With an 'i'." she grinned.

Daniel lifted his hand. "Call me Danny."

_"Call me Phantom."_

Woah. Mini Flashback.

I smiled. "Dani. How old are you?"

She grinned. "I'm 10." I guessed it right.

"And you, Danny?" He scratched his nose.

"16."

I nodded. "Ok." And then after that dinner came. I gaped at all the plates of meat. "Meat?" I glared at my mother. "You know I'm vegetarian, mother."

Danny smiled amusedly.

My mother sighed. "Don't make a scene, Samantha."

"I refuse to eat this poor dead animal," I glared at said dead animal. Dani snickered and I shot a glare at her too. She pursed her lips still smiling. I glared back at the meat.

"Then don't eat at all, Samantha."

_Fine._ Wait. I have to say that out loud.

"Fine."

Danny smiled and poked me from under the table. I twitched lightly. Something small fell on my lap. I looked down and saw a chocolate bar. I blinked at it. Then looked at Danny who was eating. He looked at me and winked. I smiled gratefully. I opened it sneakily and broke it in pieces. Then I ate it piece by piece when no one was looking. I smiled when I was finished. Something hit my face and down to empty plate. I looked at the pea on my plate. Dani giggled softly. I threw the pea back at her. She blinked and flicked 3 of them at me. Danny stifled a laugh. I flicked two of them at him and one at Dani. Danny flicked meat at me. I looked at it in horror as it fell in my shirt. Danny covered his mouth with his hand and Dani put her head in her hands, to keep themselves from laughing.

I have a dead animal in my shirt.

I have a dead animal. **In. My. Shirt.**

I..am **NOT** amused.

I took it out and put it on my plate in disgust. I took a handful of mash potato from the middle of the table and threw it at Danny. My mother looked at me in horror. "Samantha!" And that's when my shirt was hit with a big amount of salsa. Danny grinned. The fruit-loop glared at Danny.

"Daniel." he warned.

I took my water and tried to splash Danny but it fell on Dani instead. She gaped and took her plate of food and dumped it on my head. Then it was a full-out food fight between us three. Our parents just sat there watching us fight. My father and Vlad in slight amusement and my mother in total horror. That's what kept me going. The horror in my mother's eyes.

"Samantha! Stop this instant!"

Danny and Dani stopped. So I had to stop eventually. Apparently they had forgotten we had an audience. I sighed. "It's Sam." I grumbled mostly to myself. My mother closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

"Go clean up, Samantha."

I ran upstairs quickly and ran to the bathroom. Closing the door, I tried and tried. But I couldn't hold it in. I had to. So I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. I leaned on the door as my laughing died down. I ended my laughter with a airy,_ "Ah..."_ I smiled to myself.

**No POV**

Phantom smirked at half of Amity Park. It was his Kingdom. He chuckled to himself as he turned around. Destroyed buildings and burnt trees. Ash and dust everywhere. It's been six months since he destroyed this half of Amity Park. You'd think the ash would be gone by now. His eyes flashed red for a brief second. He sighed peacefully as they turned neon-green again. At least here it was quiet and he could think. He smiled wickedly to himself.

_'Time to pay my Sammy a little visit...'_ and with that last thought he flew off to the direction of the Manson Mansion.

**Sam's POV**

After I cleaned myself up a little, I yawned and walked out the door. And there was Danny smiling at me. I smirked. "Hey, hey." I waved.

He grinned. "You're just lucky I was wearing a jacket that I didn't like," he waved a finger at me.

I shrugged. And that's when I took in count to what he was wearing. A white button-up dress shirt with a light-blue tie and black dress pants and dress shoes. He tugged on his collar a bit and blushed. "Uh...Sam?"

I looked at him in the eyes and his blush got deeper. I smirked. "Yes?" I asked innocently. He chuckled nervously.

"My dad is talking with your parents right now and they told us to entertain ourselves. So...what do ya wanna do?"

I shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie?" He nodded.

"What movie?" a new voice cut in. I turned and saw Dani who was grinning.

"I dunno..." I shrugged. "Anything?"

"I say we watch a comedy!" Dani grinned.

"...Zombieland?" Danny suggested.

"Isn't that rated R?" I asked. Dani shrugged.

"So?"

"How did you know I had Zombieland, anyway?" I asked Danny. He grinned and wiggled his fingers at me.

"I'm...psychic."

"_Woo~_" Dani added for effect.

I half smiled and shook my head. "Follow me," I started walking to my home-theater, Dani and Danny close behind.

**Danny's POV**

We were on the part when they go to Bill Murray's mansion when something fell on my arm. I looked down my right side and saw Dani sleeping. I sighed. I looked over to the right where Sam was staring at the movie with a bored expression. My cheeks warmed up when she met my gaze and I averted her amethyst eyes, looking back at the movie.

God, she was so pretty. Different. In a good way. I smiled. I'm definitely getting to know her more. I blushed deeply when she put her legs on my lap.

"You don't mind, right?" she asked with a yawn. "I'm so tired..."

I shook my head. "I-It's okay..." I stuttered. 'Be cool, Masters'

"Thanks," she smiled.

**Sam's POV:**

I'm acting out of character! Dang. What's wrong with me? But I'm so tired...I yawned and soon my vision was fading to black.

**No POV**

Phantom growled inwardly watching the scene. He wanted to rip this guy's throat out for touching his property. 'Shes mine.' he thought to himself, glaring daggers at this Daniel Masters. He snarled and refrained himself from lunging at him when she put her legs on his lap. 'And I'll make sure it stays that way.' With that last thought he flew, invisibly and intangibly, out of the mansion.

**A/N: Oh noes! Phantom is, like, jealous! O.O**

**Hey hey. Wassup guys? So...good news and bad news:**

**Good: My mom added Internet to her store! :D and I have to go straight there after school everyday! (High-school Freshman year. Wish me luck! D:)**

**Bad: I don't have a laptop! D: ...or computer! *pout***

**It's gonna be hard to post. Right now I'm posting through the main computer...which has to be used every 5 seconds so my mom could get her money and the customers can pay or whatever. :| Blah. At least I posted!**

**Anyway...The food fight was epic, ne? Sam had meat in her shirt O.o And human Danny-bear is soo cute. :3 lol. Hope you liked it...**

**Responses YO! (I'm a gangsta now :D):**

**Danny Phantom Phanatic: *giggle* CHea. I wish a handsome ghost would bother ME! D: I'm glad you love it! It's fun to write!**

**nugget65:Aww! Thank you. For both. Ya know, for liking the story and the birthday thing. :3**

**Giggles83301: Not only Whitey but I insist on calling Vlad's ghost half...**

**Pointy.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ok...Moving on... I'm not giving up on this story just cuz I live far from my dad. So far, this story is one of the best I've written. (The best story I've ever written isn't finished...or posted :D) Woot! :3**

**10Shadowkatze: Human Danny-bear amuses me with his cuteness. Yes. Vladdy is, indeed, a fruit-loop. He needs friends. Or..at least like, 12 cats? (or therapy) Ahem, I'm glad you like my drawings and style. :3 sadly, I cannot color them... And yes. He is a creeper. Ghosts are weird...but we love them anyway! :D except for the evilies! ...That's not a word. Ok...**

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: On the upside, my mom owns a store that has internet, that I am forced to go to everyday after school... Now...I just need to either convince my mom to let me use the laptop she uses for the university or...get my own laptop... Sigh. This is gonna be hard.**

**FReeTOBeMe1311:I'm glad you like it! And yup, Sam is intelligent :D**

**DannySamLover20: What do sock monkeys look like anyways? Are they like...socks that look like monkeys or... monkeys that look like socks? I am sad to say I have never been in the presence of a sock monkey. WAIT! Are they just stuffed monkeys? Cuz if they are...then...yeah. XD**

**Long responses. Very long. Seriously though, what do sock monkeys look like? 030**

**Remember to throw tomatoes at worthless things...unless you prefer to eat the tomatoes. Whatever.**

**Ok ciao~**

**-Sunneh彡**


	7. Mystery of the 3 boys named Danny

**A/N: Hey. Guess what? My mom's car...was stolen. Like 2 days ago. They stole an old laptop, a wallet and my stepbrother's DSi. D: We caught them. A fifteen year old and a twenty-two year old. There were more, but they got away! :( The car was all messed up and when we found it, it was in the parking of the high-school I'm gonna go to! (technically I'm a freshman but school works differently here) Oh...and those jerk-muffins sold all of my baby brother's stuff! :O The stroller, the car-seat, his bag with a bunch if his bottles, hankies, his toenail clippers...Now my mom has to buy new stuff! T.T You know, we moved to the place I live now...to get AWAY from the crime and yet...this is the first time my mom has ever been robbed...while over there...nothing ever happened. **

**Irony? **

**...**

**Yeah.**

_**Chapter 7: The mystery of the 3 Danny's**_

**With Tucker- Normal POV**

"Dammit," Tucker muttered to himself that night. He looked at what was...a tracking device. Or...the making of a tracking device.

...Thank heavens for the internet.

Tucker looked at the small cut on his finger and sighed putting it in his mouth to decease the pain a little. How could such a little cut hurt so much? He stood up from his chair and walked up to his closet. He opened it and looked through the box labeled: OLD TECH STUFF.

"Nothing. Dang," He sighed and looked at the laptop on his desk. He shook his head. "No..I need that." He looked at his PDA sitting on the pillow on his bed. His eyes widened at the thought. "No. NEVER." Tucker groaned. "I need more parts," He sighed. "And I'm talking to myself. Awesome."

**Sam's POV - Saturday**  
><strong>3:23am<strong>  
><strong>Reason: Because I said so.<strong>

"Happy Birthday!" I grinned at the face on the screen. Richard blinked dully at me.

"Oh...that's today?" I rolled my eyes.

"Duh." I smiled. "You're finally 17! Still planning to from your parent's house?" Richard furrowed his eyebrow confusedly at me.

"I thought I told you..." he started. "I moved out of my parent's place a week ago."

I got slack-jawed. "You did?"

He shrugged. "They disowned me."

I frowned. "Your parents were always horrible people."

He nodded. "Yes, indeed." He smiled lazily at me. "Point is that as soon as I finish high-school, I'm moving to Amity Park."

I blinked, then grinned. "Seriously?"

He nodded and yawned. "Prom's coming up soon here."

"I know." I said bluntly. "I'm still a junior so...yeah. Are ya gonna ask Rosy?"

His eyes hardened and he looked away. "Why would I do that?"

"Because...you...like...her?" I said as if it were obvious. Which...it was.

He glared at me. "Not anymore."

I winced. "Jeez, what did she do?"

"She...called me a smiley goth freak when I tried to ask her if she wanted to go to the band's gig."

I frowned. "Rosy?" I shook my head. "It couldn't have been."

He nodded. "I'd know those unique pink eyes from anywhere..." He chuckled bitterly. "Even if she does hate them...or used to. Whatever. I don't know who she is anymore."

My mouth tilted upwards slightly. "I don't either."

**Tucker's POV- Saturday Morning**  
><strong>10:56am <strong>  
><strong>Reason: I'm going to meet Sam in the park. CHEA DUDE.<strong>

I saw Sam sitting under a tree reading. She had a stoic expression, as usual. The first day I met Sam...my friend disappeared. And now Sam's insisting on finding her.

I will never understand gothic vegetarians.

"Hey Sam." I grinned. She looked up at me and waved.

"Hey," she yawned and stretched her arms. "It's been like...6 days. Almost done with the tracking device?"

I pulled out my PDA and looked at put it on a certain picture of an un-finished tracking device. I showed it to her. "Almost." She took the PDA from my hand and grinned at the picture. "I just need some parts..."

"Nice." She smirked. "Told ya you could do it, Tuck." She looked back at my PDA and her eyes widened. "DANNY?" I felt my own eyes widen and I took the PDA from Sam. It was that picture of me and Danny two years ago. Something clicked.

"How do you know Danny?"

Sam blinked at me. "He was at my family dinner last night." She smiled slightly. "We had a mini food-fight."

I got slack-jawed. "DANNY'S BACK?" I smiled widely. "Was he with his parents? The Fentons?"

Sam tilted her head confused. "The who? No. I'm talking about Daniel Masters. The adopted son of the fruit- i mean...Vlad Masters," Se narrowed her eyes. "Who are you talking about?"

I sighed disappointed. "He was my best friend. He disappeared two years ago...and then his parents were run out of town by Phantom." I then realized what she said. "WAIT. Vlad has an adopted son? That nutty fruit loop got children? I could've sworn he was going to get a cat!" I chuckled. "Danny really hated him."

Sam grinned. "You think he's a fruit loop too?" She brushed the hair out of her face. "I don't trust him at all."

I grinned back. "Me either. He needs a therapist. Fast."

Sam shrugged. "I haven't known him for long but he looks like he does..." She looked at the ground in thought. "You know...your friend Danny...looks a lot like Daniel..." she then paused. "And Phantom." she said.

If I had been drinking a soda...I would've spitten it out. "Phantom?" I glared at the ground. "He's the one that pushed Danny in the-" I stopped.

"In the what?" She asked. I shook my head. "You can trust me, Tucker."

"Prove it." I retorted.

She sighed. "Fine. I'm filthy rich, have a panda plushie named Mustache and I'm being harassed daily by Phantom."

"Your rich?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrow. "Yeah. Manson. Deli toothpick cellphone thing, remember?"

I blinked. "Oh wow, duh!" I shook my head. "Hey before I tell you this: Do you have any old laptops I can borrow for the tracking device?" I added as an after-thought. "And a new laptop just for me?" I grinned at her scowl.

"I have an old laptop for the tracking device. I'll give it to you tomorrow." Sam smirked. "Now spill."

I pouted. "Maybe, I don't wanna tell you! Why should I?"

She grinned. "Because I said so. And my combat boots could easily meet your arm."

I winced remembering how she hit me the other day when I called her a prep. "Ok fine." Stupid logic. I sat down next to her. "Ok so...I was at Danny's place that day...two years ago..."

**-Flashback-**

Tucker sat down on the Fenton's couch stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Danny? Sweetie? Where are you?" came the voice of Madeline Fenton from the basement. Danny, who was sitting next to Tucker, groaned.

"Just go, dude." Tucker grinned.

"But we barley hang out anymore and I just wanna make it up to you." Danny sighed.

"It's fine, man.." Tucker grinned. "Just go."

Danny stood up. "Okay..." He ran down the basement.

Tucker sighed. Danny has been acting weird lately. Disappearing on random occasions, being all...secretive... After a few minutes, Madeline Fenton came up the stairs. She looked over at Tucker and smiled. "He'll be up soon. He's just watching something for me while I get something from my bedroom." She walked up the steps. Tucker went back to looking at the tv.

...

WHAT A LAME MOVIE. Sigh... People are wasting there time with musicals. It's unnatural for people to start singing randomly and magically knowing the lyrics and dance moves. UNNATURAL. (A/N: That was my own mini rant XD)

All of a sudden, a loud thump and crash came from the basement. Tucker's eyes widened. 'Danny!'

He ran down and what he saw surprised him. He made it just in time to see Phantom sitting on the floor and Danny fall into the Fenton Ghost Portal with a large cut on his chest. Tucker gasped. And saw that Phantom had Danny's shoes. Phantom looked at him and gasped dramatically. Then, without warning (obviously) the portal exploded. Sending Phantom crashing into the wall, hitting his head. Hard. Tucker was in shock.

Phantom? The town hero...pushed his best friend into the portal? Why? Tucker was at the steps in shock covered his face from the small pieces of metal. Maddie, Jack and Jazz ran downstairs and looked at the scene. They looked over to Tucker.

"Tucker...Where's Danny?"

**-End of Flashback-**

I sighed. "I just don't understand. Why would he turn bad? He was a hero!" I growled. "What pisses me more is the fact that he kept trying to play hero after that. They had already heard about him pushing Danny in the portal so everyone went against him. And soon...he snapped. He had destroyed half the town...and is now Public Enemy # 1. But at the same time...he's king. He also ran the Fentons out of town when they kept trying to rip him apart 'molecule by molecule'...I guess everyone hating him got to him...so he started hating back..." Sam gaped at me. "He used to be called Danny Phantom, ya know."

"Whoa... Looks like there's another mystery... The mystery of the 3 boys named Danny..." she sighed. "I love Amity Park."

I just laughed.

**Sam's POV- that night**

Phantom was lying on my bed that night when I got home from helping Tucker few touches on the tracking device. He was looking at a small ice-crystal in his hand. Studying it. He suddenly said: "How does this thing NOT melt?" he asked himself...or me. I couldn't tell.

I shrugged from my seat on the desk.

I was curious. "Why'd you do it?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. Neon met Amethyst. "Do what?"

I shrugged. "Destroy half the town, become evil when you were a hero...push Danny Fenton into that ghost portal two years ago?"

He glared at the ground. "I destroyed half the town because I was sick of nobody trusting me. Everyone hating me. I became evil for the same reason." He smirked. "I tried to save people but they wouldn't let me. It's their own fault." He looked at the ceiling. "I don't consider myself evil...just... mischievous. Evil was when I destroyed half the town two years ago..." I narrowed my eyes.

"And...why'd you push Danny Fenton into the ghost portal?"

He gazed at me with a slightly confused and thoughtful look.

"The funny thing is... I don't even remember pushing him into that ghost portal."

**A/N:THE PLOT THICKENS. HELLZ YAH! Honestly...this is more a filler chapter. It still tells you something though...Well...uh...CLIFFHANGER! :D**

**I said this to one of my reviewers (aka Shadowkatze) but...THERE'S A SECRET IN THIS STORY. :D **

**...**

**Okay...TWO SECRETS. **

**Maybe 3. **

**You guys are close to figuring them out. **

**I have the sequel planned too. xD **

**Meep. Going to court on Monday. Nice. **

**Review Responses: **

**smallvillephantom14: THANK YOU! It was a fun birthday. :D I can't wait to write when Phantom's gonna MEET Danny. That'll be fun.**

**Danny Phantom Phanatic: Is she sane...? Possibly not. :3 It's a good thing it's Danny. I really am glad you like it! :3 I love writing this story :) **

**FakexReality: I'm so glad you like it! :D**

**DannySamLover20: I-...kinda do wanna look into the eyes of your sock monkey now. xD just to see what it looks like. So maybe I won't post...Hehe. Just kidding. It's already too late to NOT post. XD Thank you!~**

**Shadowkatze: I keep forgetting that I'm responding to reviews through the story now. XD but like I told you in that PM...there's a secret. :3**

**FReeTOBeMe1311: Aww~ thanks! I know right? Codiak's story makes me wanna see my cousin. She's full of random. XD **

**Next Chapter: The tracking device is finished and the search for Belle begins! **

**Review. The 8th chapter is already written. So seriously, REVIEW. **

**-Sunny彡**


	8. Confusion and even more confusion

**A/N: Just read, my darlings. :3**

Chapter 8: Confusion...and even more confusion

...

"Wait, you don't even _remember_ pushing him in?" I asked with confusion. He shook his head. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

'If that's true...he might not even be the one to have pushed him in...but...then again...he could be lying...' I thought to myself.

Wow, this was confusing.

Phantom sighed. He gazed back at the ice crystal in his hand and crushed it to dust. He stared at his hand with intensity until it turned blue and formed another ice crystal...only this one was in the shape of a heart. He gazed at it for a couple seconds before he disappeared. I blinked at the spot he was before, before shrugging and going to my computer and turning it on. I waited as the computer loaded and looked over to my windowsill where my panda, Mustache, was seated. I stood up and grabbed him. I stared at those bright green eyes and sighed. I remember when Rosy had given this to me. She said his name was Mustache because yes. Seriously. She said: "His name is Mustache because I yes,"

...

That was a really weird day.

My computer pinged! as it turned on and asked for my password. I sat down on the chair, Mustache still in hand and typed it in.

"Chocolate Zombie." I said outloud as I typed, knowing no one was around me. What? They sound delicious AND creepy... Mostly delicious, though. I pressed enter and quickly went to google. The search box was soon staring me in the face as I stared back and thought about what to type. I sighed and typed down: _The Fentons. _

23 results. I clicked on the first one that came up.

I read the article out loud. _"Fenton Works: ghost hunting extraordinaires! President: Madeline Fenton, Co-president: Jackson Fenton."_ I raised my eyebrow. _"These two ghost-hunters have been at their strange obsession for these spectral beings since college or so has been said by many close friends and/or relatives. They had been working with Vladimir Masters up until he had gotten a strange case of "Ecto-acne" as Jack Fenton had, so subtly, dubbed it."_ I paused. Vlad knew the Fentons? _"Madeline and Jack Fenton had gotten married and had two children. The oldest being female, by name of Jazmine Fenton. The youngest, by two years, being Daniel James Fenton. The Fentons had kept up their work on hunting ghost up until September 10th, when their son had disappeared. It is rumored that Amity Park's Public Enemy #1, Inviso-Bill or Danny Phantom, had pushed the young boy into the very portal where ghosts themselves come from: The Ghost Portal, thus sending him into The Ghost Zone._" I stopped reading.

That didn't help_ at all. _

I sighed and decides to look this up later. I needed to sleep now. I turned off my computer and yawned, stretching like a cat would do. I crawled into my bed and looked over to my digital clock. 1:09am. Ugh. I blinked. Right there, on my nightstand, was the tiny crystal heart. I unconsciously smiled slightly and let the darkness consume my vision, thus falling into blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>I stared at the clouds, my eyes drooping lower and lower with boredom. I groaned. "Tucker, hurry. My eyelids are just as bored as I am,"<p>

I heard Tucker chuckle. "Almost done..."

I groaned again. "You said that 5 _hours_ ago!" I whined.

He chuckled again. "Actually, I said it 5 _minutes_ ago."

I sighed. "Feels like 5 hours.." I grumbled.

I closed my eyes and at that moment: "DONE!" I jumped slightly.

Ticker held up the finished tracking device. "Does it work?" I asked. He shrugged and flipped the switch on the back. The dark green screened turned on. I grinned. "Did you get...the thing?"

Tucker grinned. "Of course, I did! This thing is very important." He held up the hair-brush. "It was very generous of Miss. Goodman to let us take Belle's brush."

I nodded. "Indeed."

He took of a single hair from the brush and scanned it with the Device. After a few minutes it beeped. Tucker looked at it and blinked. "That's weird..." He tilted his head. "It say her she's in more places than one..."

I sighed. "I knew you were crazy..."

He glared at me. "I'm serious, Sam! Look!" He showed me the screen. There were red dots in many places.

"How do we know that's her?"

"I read in the instructions (which I had read before making it, Thank you very much) that the red dot was the source you were looking for. And look she's...in a lot of places!"

I looked at the screen. One red dot disappeared and appeared somewhere else. "That _IS_ weird. Extremely."

A red dot appeared above us and Tucker gasped. We both looked up. A green swirly thing was on top of us. Just floating there. I looked at Tucker. He was staring at it.

"It's a natural portal." It disappeared as he said that and the red dot was gone too. I blinked.

"What the _HECK_ was that?"

Tucker sighed. "It was a natural ghost-portal." He gasped. "Wait. There are natural ghost-portals that appear and disappear in random locations...So THAT means...that Belle's in..."

"The Ghost Zone!" we finished simultaneously.

I grinned. "That means I was right! X IS a ghost!" (A/N: Those of you who read When you don't remember should know X's full name by now :3)

"But what does he want with Belle?" Tucker asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno...but I wanna find out." I sighed. "But...How are we gonna get to a natural portal before it closes...?"

Tucker grinned. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>I whistled at the building. "Fenton Works? Nice..."<p>

"They made a ghost portal..."

"Didn't that explode?"

Tucker sighed. "Yeah. But they made another one so they could find Danny..." He brought his gaze to the ground. I bit my lip.

"Let's go."

Tucker nodded. "Ok..." He suddenly sniffed the air. "Have you taken a bath yet?"

I blinked. "No...Not yet...Why?"

"...You smell like curly fries."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THAT WAS SO SHORT. GOD IM SORRY. A filler chapter again. IM SORRY. It's shorter than I'm used to and..I just... I can't...God.. IM SORRY! I had already finished this chapter in my iPod. When I went back to my notes to send it to myself: IT WASN'T THERE. I SWEAR. I wass all: What the fizz? And so...I had to rush this one. IM SO SORRY T.T **

**But...anyway... **

**Review Responses: **

**narutogirl103: Thank you so much! **

**Jaded Jimmie: Thanks a bunch! How'd I come up with this? I dunno. My brain was just inspired by a couple of things I read. :) **

**Superbluestar428: Hunch. Mm. That's a funny word. :D Oh and ...This is my plan. To keep you confused till I want to admit the truth :3**

**1I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny: Your confusion means I'm doing a good job. Thanks~ :)**

**middlekertz: All will be revealed soon. **

**Shadowkatze: Your reviews make me happeh! :D Thanks so much! Oh and I'm gonna just confuse you. It's part of the plan. :3 **

**Giggles83301: Oh..um...lol? There ya go. Chapter 8 is above. XD **

**DannySamLover20: My friend brought her sock-monkey to school..so that is no longer nesacary. XD Must. Stop. Thinking. About. Sock. Monkeys... Ooh- a cupcake! :D Thanks for the review! :D **

**Phanfan925: I'm really glad you like it! :D **

**.**

**...I know this was a short chapter but...**

**See that cute button down there? **

**That adorable little button? **

**It's lonely.**

**Press it. **

**...**

**Please? **

**-Sunny彡**


	9. The Ghost Zone

**A/N: So be honest guys: Do I seem like a fun person to hang with? Be totally sincere! XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 9: The Ghost Zone <em>**

We entered the Fenton Household and I immediately sneezed and dust was everywhere. "_Ugh..._" I said waving my hand near my face. "Dusty much?"

Tucker laughed but then coughed. "Well...No ones touched this place in 2 years." He said after his mini-coughing fit. "Of course there would be dust."

He looked around for a couple seconds before going in. I bit my lip and followed. I looked around at nothing in particular when something caught my eye. A family picture. I walked to it slowly and picked it up from the dusty table. I blew on it and coughed when the dust flew at my face. I looked at the picture and gasped slightly. A beautiful woman with short auburn hair, indigo eyes and a blue hazmat-suit was smiling gently at the picture. Next to her was a large man with a goofy grin on his face and black hair and blueish green eyes, wearing a orange hazmat-suit. In front of him was a teenage girl that looked about 16, she had a caring smile on her face, orange hair and teal eyes. She had a black shirt with long sleeves and jeans. And then there was...Danny.

...

Fenton, I mean. Danny Fenton.

He had a grin that matched the fat man's (who I assumed was his dad) jet-black and light blue eyes you could get lost in...

Please ignore that last part.

"Sam?" Tucker called. I leaned my head to the side slightly and called back. "Yeah?"

"C'mon! It's down here." he replied with a slightly nervous voice. I put the picture back down on the table and sighed, processing what I was about to do.

I am about to go to the basement of a house that a family had been run out of...by a ghost. Just to go inside of this weird portal that leads us to the home of a kajillion ghosts...just to find a girl that I barley know...with a boy I barley know and had strangely convinced into doing this.

...

What the heck is wrong with my life?

I walked down the steps of the basement as I pondered that. I looked at the large room and blinked. It had a bunch of equipment and science-y stuff. I saw a large hole on the wall and walked towards it. Wow. Technological-y.

"Stand back, Sam. That's the portal." I heard Tucker say. I looked at him and did as I was told. He took a plug and connected it. It fizzled but nothing happened. I glared at Tucker slightly and he winced. "Oh..uh...maybe it's off. There's a switch, ya know."

I sighed. "Where is it?"

Tucker scratched the back of his neck. "Inside..."

I gave him a ludicrous look. "Your joking." I accused.

He shook his head. "No..It's on the inside..." he pursed his lips. I looked inside the portal and snorted when I saw that the On/Off switch was, indeed, inside. Nice...

"I'll get it..." I went inside the portal and was about to press the button when I realized something. "Tucker!" I called.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Unplug it first! I'm really not in the mood to die today..." (A/N: You guys didn't think I was gonna turn Sam half-ghost too...did you?)

Probably tomorrow, though... What? No I'm not suicidal. I'm just in a bad mood cuz I realized how fudged up my life is.

"Ok...There!" He yelled. I pushed the button and ran out the portal. I nodded over to Tucker, who nodded back and connected the plug again. The machine whirred and soon a green swirly thing stood in the place of mechanical things. I grinned when I realized it had worked.

"Awesome.." I said with a satisfied smirk. Tucker blinked and shifted uncomfortably.

"So uh...how are we going to get in? We can't just walk in. It might be dangerous and could mean instant death," he said.

I looked around the lab and noticed something I hadn't noticed before.

...I really don't understand why I hadn't seen it before though. It's pretty big.

"What about that thing?" I pointed to said object.

Tucker turned around. "Oh..." he muttered something I didn't catch under his breath. "I guess...do you know how to drive it?"

I shrugged. "I can try...I mean I DO have my license."

Tucker looked at me as I had jut said that the world was now vegetarian and meat was now illegal...

A girl could only dream...

"You have a liscense...but you don't have a car?"

I scowled. "Maybe I just don't wanna pollute the environment more than it already is, thankyou_very_much." I glared.

Tucker blinked twice. "Okay, okay. Don't eat me, geez." I rolled my eyes.

Tucker looked at the tracing device and nodded. "She's definitely in there," He bit his lip and sighed. "Let's go..."

I grinned. We went over to 'The Object' and I noticed the writing on the side.

"Specter Speeder," I read out loud. I snorted. "Lame."

Tucker shrugged. "I think it's cool."

"Yeah? Well you're lame too." I teased.

Tucker frowned. "Hey. I resent that!"

I chuckled and tries to open the door of the Specter Speeder...only it was locked. Tucker tried to open the other door but it was also locked. Ugh.

"Well, looks like it's locked and we can't go to the Ghost Zone. Too bad, too sad. Let's go."

Tucker tried to leave but I stopped him by grabbing something off the counter and saying: "Uh-Uh." I twirled the keys in my hands and Tucker swore to himself and I grinned, unlocking the door. I just guessed this was the right key. Apparently, I was right, because It was unlocked. I got in and sat on the driver's seat and opened Tucker's door for him. He half-glared at me but sat in the passenger's seat. I looked around and noticed an instruction manual on a basket right next to my seat.

Whoop whoop.

* * *

><p>...<p>

You know...I never will forget the last thing Belle had said to me...

_"Actually, Bubble-head, we didn't kill the animals. The people who hunted them did. We are only eating what they killed. It's not our fault someone decided to kill a chicken and see what it tastes like." _

...I really haven't known them that long...

I think I got the hand of it. I sighed as we entered the Ghost Zone slowly. I got the hang of it after about 5 minutes. Sure I had it on the reverse the first time I tried to drive it...but now I'm good. I bit my lip as we entered and blinked at what I saw.

It wasn't as terrifying as I thought it'd be...Just a green swirly sky, and floaty islands and doors...no big deal... Obviously I wasn't expecting the floating doors, but... "Tucker?" I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He wad looking at the tracking device, trying his best not to look at the Ghost Zone.

"That way..." he pointed lazily to our right. I nodded and and turned right. We drove in silence...until Tucker broke it. "You...get harassed daily by Phantom?"

I rolled my eyes. "I said that yesterday, Tucker. Yes," I huffed. "I get harassed daily by Phantom."

"How can you stand it? He broke my PDA, twice."

"I never said I could stand it. I simply don't have a choice."

Silence...

"...What does he do to you? Left."

I turned left. "He just annoys me. Calls me names he knows I hate...Kisses my cheek unconditionally...stole my first kiss...he's sorta bipolar..." I shrugged.

Tucker was quiet. And then he burst out laughing. "HE _STOLE_ YOUR FIRST KISS?"

I groaned. 'Great going Sam! You should know better than to tell Tucker, of all people, who stile your first kiss!'

"R-Right!" he stuttered in between laughs. I jerked the Specter Speeder to the right. Tucker banged his head on the window. "OW."

* * *

><p>And there we were, in the Specter Speeder, in front of a floaty door...that had an X carved into it, contemplating whether or not we would die by atrophy out of the Specter Speeder. I mean...there WERE steps on the door. I could just...stand on one...shouldn't be too bad.. There's possible death but...won't know till I try, right?<p>

...Right. I took off my seatbelt and bit my lip again (I seem to be doing that a lot...). I put my hand on the door handle, breathed deeply and...opened it.

...Well I didn't die instantly so I must be doing something right. I opened the door fully and cautiously stood on the steps leading towards X's door. I looked towards Tucker who was staring at my every move. Kinda creepy, actually. I waved him over and he nodded, taking off his own seatbelt and crawling towards me. We were both standing on the steps. I went closer to the door until I was right in front of it. And so I did something a normal person would do if there was a crazy kidnapping ghost on the other side of this door... I knocked. Nice approach, huh? My Life's screwed up already so...why not? I heard shuffling on the other side and closed my eyes, bracing myself for whatever came. The door swung open (or at least I assumed 'cuz my eyes were still closed) and I heard the last thing I expected.

"Bubble-head? What are you doing here?" the happy voice of Belinda Goodman chirped.

I opened my eyes and there she was. Completely safe. "Err...Hi?" I said awkwardly.

She smiled widely. "Come in! I'm making hot chocolate!" Tucker barged in at the words: "Hot" and "Chocolate". Bella giggled. "Same old Tech-y." She waved me in. "C'mon Sam! It's not everyday I get visitors when I'm here. Well I mean, I get visitors... but they're usually ghosts!" she giggled again.

I went inside and was greeted by a normal apartment. Ok...I'm freaked out now. A simple modern, black couch was in front of a flat-screen currently playing Superhero Movie. A glass coffee table with a vase that had a single, red rose in the middle. And a beige carpet floor. I blinked. "Weird..."

"What is?" Belle asked.

"Apartment...Ghost Zone." I drawled lazily.

Belle grinned. "Ohh...You see...X is much more modern than most ghosts. He's more: "in the loop" or something...Come! Sit!" she motioned to the couch and i walked to it and sat down, cautiously.

Tucker sighed and plopped down on the couch as if it were his house. I rolled my eyes. Belle smiled and went into, what I assumed was, the kitchen. All was quiet when suddenly:

"EVERYDAY IM SHUFFLING!" Belle giggled. Tucker rolled his eyes but grinned. I shook my head. She came back with three cups of hot chocolate. "You guys are lucky I made extra..." She handed us each a cup. "Everyday I'm shuffling," she sang. "My dad sings that song everyday...he really likes that part..." Tucker frowned. I looked at him with confusion. He gave me a look that said: 'It's not my place to say'. I shrugged. Belle smiled at us. "What brings you here?"

"Um...We...wanted to see if you were...okay?" I said sheepishly. Out of character in my part. But you would be too when you were expecting you're friend to be hurt an find her totally safe.

Belle smiled widely. "I'm fine...as you can see... I don't get why though Sam...you haven't known me or Tucker very long..."

I shook my head. "I don't know why either..." I sipped my hot chocolate. Belle sipped her own and smiled. I looked around. "So... What do ya do around here?"

Belle shrugged. "Watch movies, practice my singing while X does guitar, practice the guitar with Ember, I visit the castle sometimes, watch the forest, check out France...or Italy..." she trailed off in thought.

"Woah, woah, woah! You're telling me that this X guy takes you to France or Italy?"?Tucker cut in.

Belle blinked. "...No... I watch from my window..."

I raised my eyebrow. "Huh?"

"X has a rare ghost power called manifestation. This apartment is full of that power so..." she walked over to the window (that I hadn't noticed before) and wave us over. I stood up with Tucker and we walked towards her. We stopped in front of the window and she stared at it with intensity. The green swirly sky, floaty doors and islands dissolved into a city. Particularly: Paris, France. I would know. The Eiffel Tower is part of the view. I gaped.

"Wow..." Tucker gaped too.

"Neat huh? I-"

The front door opened and Belle turned and smiled widely. "Hey X!"

I turned around and saw, what I, once again, least expected. He was pale an had his ghostly glow. He had glowing yellow eyes and shaggy brown hair. His face held suspicion but was young-looking. He looked around 19 or 20 at least. He was inspecting us from top to bottom, his body tensed and his eyes even held a hint of fear.

"X, these are my friends Sam and Tucker! Tucker, Sam. This is Xavier Reddinson. My uh...kidnapper."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I dunno if anyone noticed, but in the last chapter (in one part) I had written Ticker instead of Tucker. Stupid iPod spellcheck... -_-U**

**Anywho...Not not best chappie...but Phantom- and Daniel- are coming out in the next one! ;D Yay~**

**Review Responses:**

**DxS4ever: Aww! Thanks so much! Your awesome. :)**

**just-a-web-artist: Thanks so much! That really means a lot to me. :) I love DP AUs too! :D**

**Chrizzie1: Ohh...That part isn't supposed to make sense. XD When I say that it either means: "I don't wanna tell you" or because I said so". I have my own way of saying things. So to confuse my friends I said: "I want to because yes." and everyone gave me a WTF? face. I love it when people give me that face. :3 that's why Sam said it was a weird day. It was an extremely weird day the first time I said that. :D glad you liked the chapter :)**

**Superbluestar428: Thanks! And now you know where she is. :)**

**DannySamLover20: *Sigh* Oh! Look! I updated! No more sock monkeys. Today my friend was like: "Look at the black, beady eyes of mah sock monkay. They will eat you with their blackness. :3" Woah. Creepy XD Oh and thanks!**

**Jaded Jimmie: xD it wasn't Skulker but hehe... Xavier. Yeah. Ok...so..A chocolate Tucker with caramel in his head? OMGeezy! That sounds so yummy...Mm...At least now we know Tucker does not have a brain...he has caramel instead. XD just kidding!**

**Shadowkatze: You know what's ironic? The fact that I was watching Ghostbusters II when I read your review and as I read: the song came up at that exact part. XD weird...**

**SO. Naruto/SasuSaku fans: do I have news for you! Me and my friend VioletaBlak (who only speaks Spanish...) are making a story...in Spanish...but I'm translating it. So yeah. It's called: Cuando la lluvia cae.**

**Or...When the rain falls.**

**It's basically about the day before Sasuke leaves, he leaves Sakura pregnant with his daughter...Yani. (Her name means darkness) so it's basically about how she copes and...life in between, when she gave birth to Yani to how she reunited with Sasuke. Just everything in between. IT'S SASUSAKU. So yeah...It's... I dunno. What do you think? XD I like the idea. **

**...Umm...**

**Review? **

**I'M BEGGING! **

**-Sunny! :D**


	10. He stole you

**A/N: And now a word from a friend with my name:**

**Gaby: Your crazy. :)**

**Me: :D why thank you!**

**Anyway...Enjoy the story... R&R...please. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 10: He stole you...<em>**

_"X, these are my friends Sam and Tucker! Tucker, Sam. This is Xavier Reddinson. My uh...kidnapper." _

He eyed us suspiciously, with confusion and a hint of fear. "Why...Why are you here?" He asked, his voice was full of life, even if he was dead.

Tucker spoke up. "We, uh...just wanted to check on Belle...and we found her here..."

Xavier (or X) visibly relaxed, but tensed up just as quickly. "You...aren't here to _take_her from me...are you?"

I looked at Belle who gave me a pleading look. I sighed. "No... Everything's fine here...so...no..."

X breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door behind him. "Thanks..." he breathed out. I nodded. Tucker relaxed and sat back down on the couch. X sat down on a black love-seat near a black and silver guitar. Belle sat next to him and Tucker and me watched them. X picked up the guitar and strummed it unconsciously. He shook his head and tuned the guitar.

"So..." Tucker started. "What made you wanna kidnap Belle for the past almost-2 years?"

X looked up from his guitar and ruffled his hair. "Uh..."

Belle grinned. "Ooh! I wanna tell them!" she grinned, jumping in her seat. X shrugged and kept tuning his guitar in silence.

Normal POV:

"Well~" Belle sang out. "It all started 10 years ago...when I was 5~"

**-Flashback-**

_"Where is she? Where did you take my daughter?" Yazmin Goodman asked, with panic and concern in her voice. Of course, you would be too, if you had entered ypur daughter's hospital room to see someone else in her place. _

_The hospital secretary, Marrisa, blinked. "Um...name?"_

_Yasmin rolled her eyes. "Belinda Michelle Goodman Rivera!" _

_Marrisa looked through the files hurriedly. "Ah! Here it is." She scanned the paper quickly. "Unfortunatley, she had to be taken to the cancer ward." _

_Yasmin's eyes grew wide. Marrisa noticed and waved her hands semi-frantically. "No! No. Miss. Your daughter does not have cancer! This was just temporary until our new patient is up on her feet again." _

_Yasmin breathed a sigh in relief. _

_"She's in room 226." Marrisa assured with a smile. _

_Yasmin nodded, grateful. She ran to the elevator and got in seeing it open. She pressed the 2 and waited as the elevator went up. _

_Yasmin grinned as she entered the room, hearing her 5-year-old daughter laugh. She came in to see her daughter smiling at a young man who looked about 20, who was grinning cheekily at her. He had a white hospital robe on, she noticed. He must've been Bella's temporary roommate. They heard her footsteps and both turned to her. _

_Bella smiled toothly. "Mommy!" she giggled. She held out her arms to hug her mother. _

_Yasmin smiled and hugged her, nuzzling her cheek. "How are you, Bella?" she asked her daughter._

_Bella's green eyes sparkled. "I'm good, mommy! I'm talking wif my new friend, ummm...Xavier!" she pointed at the young man, with her small, chubby fingers. _

_Yasmin nodded politely at him. "Hello there."_

_He waved, smiling shyly at her. "Hi. Xavier Reddison. Lung cancer." he introduced himself._

_He stuck out his hand. Yasmin grabbed it and shook it gently. "Yasmin Goodman, mother of this adorable, extremely asthmatic cutie here." She said, smiling at Bella. Bella giggled. _

_Xavier smiled back. "A cutie she is..." _

_Bella giggled once again. "Silly boy~ We just met!" _

_Xavier shook his head. "That's alright. Who wouldn't say your cute? Look at you! Your adorable." He grinned. _

_Bella grinned back. Yasmin smiled with them. They seem to get along so well... _

**- End of Flashback- **

Belle smiled at the memory. "I had been checked out of the hospital 2 days after. I visited Xavier everyday for 2 months...He died on the day I was gonna move here to Amity..." She frowned. "Cuz I use to live in Puerto Rico!" Belle giggled. "Xavier was on vacation or something... I had seen him again 2 years ago..." Belle looked at X, who was taking a trip down memory lane. "Only he was a ghost. He took me by force...but I ended up enjoying it. So...now...he's my boyfriend." Belle shrugged. "Says I'm his obsession point or something..." X snapped back into reality at the word "obsession."

Sam was soaking in all the information and Tucker gaped.

"Woah..." Tucker muttered.

"What do you mean by 'obsession point'?" Sam asked.

X cut in. "I-uh... Get my...power from her. The closer she is to me...the stronger I get..."

Belle put her index finger on her chin, as if in thought. She pointed at Tucker. "It's like...Ember McLain with her music," she said smiling. "Or...Skulker with his hunting..."

Tucker nodded. Sam raised her eyebrow. "What...exactly am I missing here?"

"Just some ghosts who hang around Amity...or used to..." Tucker rubbed his eye.

Sam nodded. "Ok then," she smirked. "That means you must be pretty old X..."

X cringed and frowned. "Hardy Har Har." he huffed.

Belle giggled. "He's very sensitive about his age! Aren't you, X?"

X rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

The front door burst open and a very familiar voice called out. "X! I need to borrow your-" Phantom stopped and did a double take at what he saw.

X, Bubble girl, Techno geek and...Sammy-kins?

"What's goin' on?"

**-Vlad's mansion- Wisconsin- Normal POV - **

Daniel sighed ad he ruffled his hair. "Dani... Are you sure we should do this?"

Dani grinned. "Oh c'mon, Dan! Don't you ever wonder what it's like down there?" she grinned.

Daniel frowned. "Yeah. Sure. But weren't YOU the one in the freak accident down there that turned you half-ghost?"

Dani kept her grin. "I guess... I dunno! Dad said it happened when I was a baby! For all I know I could've been born with these ghost powers!"

Daniel shrugged and sighed. "I dunno...dad really doesn't tell us anything anymore does he?"

Dani blinked. "Did he ever?"

Daniel looked up in thought and grinned seconds later. "Touché."

Dani laughed. They stopped in front of the basement door. "Shall we?" she grinned at her big brother.

Daniel grinned back. "We shall." He grabbed the door handle and opened it slowly. Dani peeked in and cautiously stepped inside. Daniel followed suit.

"Now to find out just what daddy dear keeps down here..."

**-Ghost Zone- Sam's POV- **

Tucker sat uncomfortably on the chair X had manifested next to the coffee table. X had strummed on his guitar from time to time, trying to fill the silence of the room. Belle had a huge smile plastered on her face. Me? I was glaring at the white-haired ghost laying on my lap. He was faced to the ceiling, smirking with his green eyes closed.

X strummed a soft tune on his guitar, finally sticking to that.

"Sooo...Danny..." Belle started.

"_Phantom._" he corrected.

She giggled. "Ok! _Danny_Phantom," she grinned. He frowned but kept his eyes closed. "How do you know Sammy-err- Sam?" she corrected herself when I glared at her. Phantom opened his eyes and stared at me for a couple seconds. I stared back and for a split-second I saw something... human flash in his eyes.

He turned to Belle and sighed. "She's _my_obsession point."

I blinked. "What?"

He just turned around and hid his face in my stomach, closing his eyes again.

**- Vlad's mansion- Wisconsin- Normal POV- **

Dani and Daniel closed the door and leaned against it. Dani's eyes were wide with realization and Daniel looked confused.

"I always knew our dad was a psycho..." was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He looked at Dani who was breathing heavily.

She slid down from the door and sat on the ground. She murmured something unintelligible. Daniel furrowed his brow and sat next to her.

"What did you say?" he asked.

She looked at Danny with a heartbroken and guilty gaze.

"Vlad _stole_ you, Danny."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER. :DDD lol. Are you even more confused? I hope so~ I love all of you :3 I really do~ :D**

**You probably figured out one of the pieces of this story with that cliffie though. XD Oh well... ANYWAY: **

_**Who's your favorite character of this story? I really want to know~ **_

**Responses to your amazing reviews: **

**Jaded Jimmie: :DDDDDD Yay!~ So... We have 2 things in common! 1) We like chocolate. 2) We don't like pink. (Eww...pink). Anyway... Thanks for being my 60th reviewer! :DDD I like you! Your full of random. XD And the deal thing? I wrote the answer in a review to "The fake boyfriend" :D Amusing, yes, very. **

**Superbluestar428: Thanks! I'm glad you find Obsessive awesome! ;) Phantom is pretty awesome, ain't he? **

**kioku7: You're supposed to be confused about the 3 Danny's ;D I'm glad you like it! **

**middlekertz: Yes. Yes he is...err...was. :3**

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: I'm really happy you like it. I really love your stories too. The confusion is part of the plot. :)**

**Shadowkatze: My dad really does sing that song a lot XD He randomly sings: "Everyday I'm shuffling!" when its really quiet...Oh dad... I love ghostbusters too! :D Thanks for the review~ hope you keep reviewing. Your reviews amuse me. XD **

**DBack47: Thank you. A lot. I know Sam's out of character. Forgive me for that. And I use my imagination a bit too much...or so says my sister. I really appreciate your review. Thanks again. It made me happy. :D**

**Phoenix-LOL: XD lol. X is my little cutie pie. He's the type of kidnapper that makes you think stuff like that. XD.**

**I'm updating pretty fast for someone with no Internet in her house, huh? **

**Yeah...Well...saying the word review a lot made me think about how weird it sounds now. RRREEEVVIIIEEEWWW. **

**Weird...**  
><strong>...<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>

**But fo' realz. Review. :) **

**TeeHee! **

**-Sunny :3 **


	11. Where one mystery ends

**A/N: I FINALLY SAW THE PHINEAS AND FERB: ACROSS THE SECOND DIMENSION MOVIE. :D :D :D I LOVEST IT. LOVEST, I SAY. XD**

**I didn't really say this in the last few chapters but...: I don't own Danny Phantom. Legit. **

**And now a word from my best friend/Not-so-secret crush: **

**Ray: *in a whisper-like voice with that Latin accent of his* Hello. *waves hands in a weird fashion* **

**Me:...I know... I'm in love with a freak. *glances to the side***

**So... R&R. :3**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 11: Where one mystery ends...another one begins<span>_**

"Dad..err...Vlad-but he-and you- and I..._Wha-_?" Daniel looked at Dani ludicrously.

Dani bit her lip. "I-"

Footsteps were heard coming their way and they panicked. Dani's eyes widened and Daniel looked around for a hiding place. He watched as Dani went intangible and flew out of the room through the ceiling.

_'Traitor!'_ he thought to himself. He paced and finally stopped next to the door, leaning against the wall. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. How he wished he could be invisible right now. Vlad (or fruit-loop) stopped and looked around suspiciously, feeling the cold air. Seeing no one, shrugged to himself and opened the door to his lab. Daniel blinked. 'What just happened? Why didn't he scold me or whatever?' Daniel looked at his hand and gaped.

It was invisible.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ghost Zone- Sam's POV-<strong>

X rolled his eyes at my confused expression. "Yo! Princey!"

Phantom opened his eyes and gave out an exasperated sigh. "What?" he hissed.

"What do you want?" X frowned, clearly not happy about something.

Phantom blinked. "Oh...right..." he grinned and got off my lap, facing X. "Let me borrow the Orb of Manifestation!"

X looked at him as if he had grown to heads. His gave grew serious and he bluntly said: "NO."

Phantom frowned. "What? Why?"

X ruffled his hair. "You almost broke it the last time I gave you. That thing is important, you know!"

Phantom smirked. "But," he started. "I'm your future king, therefore you must do what I say." he grinned.

X groaned. "But..." Phantom gave him a look. His eye twitched. "Fine" he groaned out. "Be right back..." he phased through the wall behind him.

I turned to Phantom. "I'm your _what_?"

Belle whistled. "I'll uh...be...not here." she stood up and ran down the hall. Tucker looked at me. Then at Phantom. He mouthed an "I'm sorry" to me and followed Belle.

I gazed at Phantom. He grinned at me, tilting his head cutely.

_...cutely?_

"What's wrong, Sammy?" he asked.

I breathed in and out. "Nothing. Nothing. I just...found out I'm the obsession of a ghost. And he can admit it so bluntly. Awesome."

Phantom shrugged. "I didn't think it's such a big deal..."

I rolled my eyes. "Wasn't expecting you to..."

Phantom grinned and pecked my lips. I glared at him. "I don't even know if you're good or not. How can I_ trust_ you?"

He smiled, almost sadly, at me. "I don't know either, Sam."

X came in the room and threw a small pink, glowing ball at Phantom. "You _better_ bring it back, _your majesty._" he teased.

Phantom caught it with ease. "No prob, Xay-Xay." He stood up. "Gotta make sure Plasmius doesn't throw another hissy fit." he chuckled to himself. He took my hand in brought it to his lips. "I'll see _you_ later, love."

"Thrilling." I said dryly, fighting the blush that wanted to come to my cheeks.

"I bet it is." He winked cockily. He withdrew his lips and waved to X. "I'll be seeing you, dude."

X waved him off. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>So...in the end of this Belle mystery, turns out Belle was really okay. She was just...kidnapped by her love interest...so I guess...she's happy...<p>

...

Well...now for the 3 Dannys' mystery. I already know two so this should be easy. I waved to Belle and gave a half-smile to X. I turned to Belle. "So...see ya...in a week, I guess."

She nodded. "Absolutely!" She giggled. "I'll always be here or there! Don't forget to eat the chocolate!"

I nodded. "Yeah...O...kay...well..."

Tucker grinned. "Bye Belle! See ya X!" X waved wrinkled his nose and nodded. Tucker turned to me. "Let's get outta here."

I turned to the Specter Speeder. "Let's go then..."

* * *

><p><strong>-GZ Castle- Normal POV- <strong>

Phantom glared at the pointy-haired vampire-like ghost and threw the orb at him. "Here.._.Plasmius._.." he sneered.

Plasmius caught the orb with ease and smirked.

"My... _Daniel_...That's no way to treat your _father._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a filler chapter. Very short but...I really wanted to post it. I'M JUST SO HAPPY TODAY! Even if it is 4 in the morning...POINTY (PLASMIUS)HAS ENTERED THE PICTURE. BRING ON THE FRUIT-LOOP. :D :D :D I hate him. HE NEEDS TWO DANNYS? WTH IS WRONG WITH HIM.**

**...Then again...I made him like that... ^^'**

**Please read this. Please. Only if one of you want a penpal though. If not then...go ahead and read your review response or...review which is even better: **

_**I had recently checked put my old FF.n PMs and I realized..."WHERE THE HELL DID MY PENPAL DISAPPEAR TO?" **_

_**I had a really awesome penpal...and I haven't talked to her in FOREVER. And now...she won't even send stuff back! D: She has my email...or used to...she didn't have a Facebook though...**_

_**I need a new penpal. Someone I can chat away to and send emails to! I have a Facebook and I CAN accept you...depending on who you are. What? I know cyber-rules. I dun wanna get raped and/or stalked. **_

_**So...anyway...penpal...**_

_**My email? PM me if you're interested in chatting to me aimlessly for no apparent reason. I'll give it to you.**_

_**...Maybe. **_

**OK. SO. Moving on... Review...Responses Yayy~ :D :D :D **

**Superbluestar428: :D Yay~ Phantom is my favorite character too! He's so fun...~ I knew you'd get a clue. It's uh...kinda obvious. XD Thank you! **

**narutogirl103: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! **

**Phoenix-LOL: Oh yeah. He did. The mental fruit loop. XD **

**middlekertz: Thank you so much! :D**

**Jaded Jimmie: YOSH. I would love to be friends with you! :D I didn't mean to take your idea! This just came to me! XD See? And now we have another thing in common: I don't like dark chocolate either. I think it's gross.. :D And A PINK-HATING ORGANIZATION? Genius! Absolutely Genius! Oh and now you know what he wanted to borrow...so...yeah...**

**DxS4ever: Heyy! Thanks so much! I think I've said this before but...All will be revealed soon. XD I'm so glad you love my story. People like you really make my day! :) **

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: Sur...prise adopt me? But I already has a family! D: I'll hurry. I promise! XD **

**P.s. Yes. I really, really read your stories. I love them. A lot. I haven't had the time to review them...cuz I don't have Internet at home...but I REALLY like them. :D So it means a lot to me that you like mine. Really. **

**DannySamLover20: K! XD**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**This was a purty fast update, hm? I worked all day on it. Yeyz~**

**I had, unfortunately or fortunately, already written chapter 12 before I wrote this one. **

**YOU WANT IT? **

**...Review. **

**I love you, bye~! **

**-Sunny :3**

**P.S I got a PM asking me if I take art requests.**

**YOSH I DO.**

**...**

**Sometimes. XD**


	12. He's acting weird

**A/N: Heyyy~ XD I has 2 penpals now. I'm happy. And now a word from the guy with a crush on me:**

**Kevin: Hey Joubert. **

**Me: Don't make me hit you Kevin.**

**Kevin: I-I mean...Hello Gabriella. **

**Me: That's what I thought. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not a man named Butch Hartman. Hell, I'm not even a man! Therefore I don't nor can I own DP. :(**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: He's acting <strong>**weird...**_

**-That night- Manson Mansion- Sam's POV- **

I raised my eyebrow at Richard's grinning face. "Hey, dude." I greeted.

"Hey Sam!" He smiled.

A message popped up on my screen. "Ah...hold up, Rich..."

**GoryValentine wishes to video-chat with you. **

**ACCEPT. DENY. **

I raised my eyebrow. I pressed accept and watched as Rosy popped up on the screen. With red hair. She waved shyly at me, a guilty look in her eye. Richard smiled. "Hey R."

"Hey Rich..." she grinned. Her light green eyes were shining.

Well...they made up. "'Sup Rosy?" I said casually. I turned my gaze to the window, but brought it back to Rosy and Richard quickly.

She blinked at me. "Aren't you mad?"

I shrugged. "It's just good to know you're back on our side." I half-smiled. "The _dark_side..."

Richard chuckled. "You should've seen what she did to Alyson at Prom..."

I raised my eyebrow again. "What did she do?"

"She kinda told a big secret to everyone at school...now everyone's calling me a "poor orphan" or something..." she sighed. "So..I grabbed my pocketknife, dressed up in a cutesy black dress, dyed my hair red, went to prom...sang the song 'Secrets' by The Pierces..." she grinned. "Dedicated it to her...and pretended I was gonna stab her with my knife."

Richard chuckled. "She didn't come to school the next day..."

Rosy nodded. "She was scarred for life!" she giggled. I glanced at the window for a brief second.

I smirked. "She deserved it..." I shook my head. "You told her you weren't really rich and that that you're an orphan? Rosy...you know how she is."

She shrugged. "I don't really care anymore."

I sighed, looking at the window. I turned back to the screen to see Rosy smiling weirdly and Richard blushing.

Rosy put on her stoic face. "Waiting for something, Sam?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"You gaze at the window like every five seconds..." she sniffed. "Waiting for Whitey or something?"

I felt my cheeks get warm. "No!" I crossed my arms. "Why would I be?"

Rosy grinned. "_You liii~iike himmmm~_" She teased.

I gaped. "Of course I don't!" I spat. "I don't like that-! That-!"

"Totally handsome ghost?" suggested Rosy.

"_ROSY!_" I glared.

She just laughed.

* * *

><p>Two strong and cold arms grasped me and held me tightly, smashing me into a chest. I opened me eyes groggily and groaned. Phantom was holding me against his chest with a tight grasp. Almost as if he were afraid I was gonna disappear. He had his eyed closed tightly and he was whispering incoherent things under his breath. I furrowed my brow. He opened his neon-green eyes and stared down at me. He brushed the bangs out of my face, his gaze sort of sad. He kissed my forehead and said nothing, hiding his face in my hair. Normally, I would try to push him away or protest him holding me like this. But I knew he needed this. He needs the comfort now, for whatever it was he was upset about, so I just let him hold me. After a few minutes I felt myself drift again...( in his cold arms, I'm not to sure how...) and before I knew it, I was off in dreamland again.<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed and played with the necklace around my...well...neck. It was the heart crystal Phantom made...only I put it on a stretchy string. I sighed at the thought of Phantom. What was with him last night? He looked so...sad...and frustrated. It wasn't like him to act like that... I sighed again, brushing a few strands of hair out of my face.<p>

I was walking on the sidewalk on my way to school (Tucker's sick...) when I heard an extremely familiar voice.

"Why? Why did I run away. God, I'm so stupid. _Why?_" The voice said.

I saw the Daniel Masters sitting on on the sidewalk with his head in his hands. I tilted my head. Ran away? _What?_Wait...doesn't he got to school? I walked over to him and stood behind him.

"Hey." I said bluntly.

He jumped, startled. He looked behind himself to me. "Ah! Sam! Y-you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He gasped.

I ignored that. "What the _heck_are you doing here?" I asked. "Why aren't you back in Wisconsin?"

His eyes widened and his eyes searched around. "Um...my dad...is going on an extremely long worldwide business trip...and advised me...to stay...with you?" he said sheepishly, and it sounded like a question.

I raises my eyebrow. "Uh-_huh._And where's Danielle?" I asked, not buying it at all.

"Staying...with a...friend?" he scratched the back of his neck.

I rolled my eyes. "_See?_I could've easily believed that if I hadn't heard you talking to yourself just now." I said simply, smirking at him.

"..."

"...Why'd you run away?" I asked.

He hesitated. "...It's...kinda personal..." He gazed at the floor.

I nodded. "I understand. These runaway things are always personal." I coughed.

"Yeah...well...I need a place to stay..." he grinned sheepishly. "Think you can...? Oh I dunno..."

He...wants to stay at my house?

"I dunno...you might be a mysterious rapist or serial killer~..." I said in a sing-song voice.

He pouted and gave me a puppy-dog look. I looked at the ground and back at him. I looked around awkwardly. "Um..." I looked into his big ocean-blue eyes that were boring into my amethyst ones. I shifted awkwardly. "I..I-uh... FINE._ FINE._ Okay! Just _stop_doing that!"

He grinned and stood up victoriously. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Thanks Sam!" he smiled at me.

"Whatever..." I blinked sleepily. "Uh...you have luggage, right?"

"It's not much..." he said, holding up his duffel bag. "But it's enough to last a week...I could wash them on Sunday and...y'know..."

I nodded. "Yeah. Ok."

I looked at my watch and my eyes widened. 7:52. I um... I'm late aren't I? "Uh... Look Daniel you know the way to my house, right?"

"Yes..." He said slowly.

"GO. I'm late for school."

"But-" I cut him off.

"Go! NOW." I glared.

His eyes widened. "...'Kay." he squeaked. I ran off before he could say anything else.

* * *

><p>I ate my lunch quietly. People were whispering, behind me. I huffed, annoyed. They've been whispering stuff about me all day. All because of stupid Paulina...<p>

"Goth Freak." someone sneered behind me. I glared at my food, ignoring the insult. I looked around for Phantom. He's been following me all day. He flew me to school (against my own will, mind you), he walked me to class, he hugged me whenever I had to leave, he kept begging me to skip school...he was acting... weird... I shrugged when I didn't see him and went back to stabbing my salad.

**-3:45pm- Daniel's POV- **

**THUD. **

"Nice. I don't think that pole appreciates you kissing it without taking it out on a date first." Sam grinned as I rubbed my forehead furiously in pain. "Your body's just raging with clumsy isn't it?"

"O-ow. Well. Yeah. But yours is full of bitter sarcasm." I glared at her.

She smirked. "Yes. I have already established that to three people, including you... Are you okay?" she said, her tone going from smug to concern.

"I'm fine, Sam." I waved my hands.

"You sure?"

I crossed my eyes trying to look at my nose. "Positive. Just a little red nose is all." I furrowed my brow. "I think."

"Ok..." she sighed.

...

"Um. Sam?" I started nervously.

"Yeah?" she look over to me. I blushed unconsciously.

"Do you...maybe...wanna go out sometime?" I shifted my feet on the floor awkwardly.

"What?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I mean, You don't have to!" I waved my hands frantically. "I just wanna get to know you better is all..." I said sheepishly.

She was quiet for a few seconds. "...Sure."

"It's okay. I guess we can still-" I blinked. "Wait, did you say sure?"

"Yes." she sighed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, dude." She chuckled.

"...Well...okay then... I'll pick you up at 8?" I grinned.

"...Your gonna live at my house..." she drawled lazily.

I blinked. _'Oh yeah...'_"You stay in your room till 8 when I decide to pick you up?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"_Really?_" she raised her eyebrow.

I gave a nervous laugh.

She sighed. "Yeah. Ok." She said. "I'll stay in my room then."

I gaped. "Really?"

"Yes, Danny. Really." She chuckled again.

_'Change the subject, Dan. DO IT NOW.'_

"So uh...You seem to support the idea of me running away... " I licked my lips.

She shook her head. "I never said that."

"So you don't?" I tilted my head. She look at me and...was that a blush?

"I never said that either." she said, looking away.

"Who's side are you on?" I asked playfully.

"My side of course. You have your reasons for running away, so quite frankly, I'd prefer not to make it my business." She ruffled her hair.

"But..." I got cut off.

"Shush. Don't speak." She said, putting her finger on my lips.

"Sam..."

"Danny..." She mocked.

I rolled my eyes. "Meanie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I has two penpals now. And they're awesomeness. :3 Thanks guys. Both of you! **

**fawnlovesyou: Thanks you! The confusion is like essential. I want to confuse you! XD **

**I have two penpals now. XD they're awesome. But I wouldn't mind another one. I love friends :) Im an extremely random person... So.. YAY! :D Thanks again! **

**Hail****ee:You might be right...but then again. You might not. :3 Thanks~ :D**

**1coolgirlthe1st: Thanks so much! You're so nice. Ah and yes, I came to terms that I did almost put an "I am your father" in that part. Lol. XD Thanks! **

**Giggles83301: YES WAY. Vlad is such a freak. XD Thanks! **

**Shadowkatze: Childishness is allowed in big amounts here...unless Sam is around. So I am assuming that that boot came from the frivolous feet of Miss. Manson... Am i right? OK! Enough fancy, shmancy talk. Road trip, hm? I feel you. I live 3 hours away from my dad. He used to live in Florida while I lived here in Puerto Rico. He moved here 2 years ago. Yay~ 3 hours away but still... And yes. Your reviews do amuse me. A lot. XD my favorite character is Phantom too. He's just such a snuggle-bunny. . **

**Chrizzie1: Moop. Of course. ;)**

**Jaded Jimmie: XD Penpal ship on"The fake boyfriend"? AWESOMENESS. :D**  
><strong>You can call me anything you want. XD Ray? He's cute. Blonde, blue eyes, odd but shy personality. He knows I like him...but he's my best friend so...he's cool with it. My problem is Kevin. He's been in love with me for 2 years... He's annoying... -_- but my friend. <strong>

**middlekertz: Aha. That's what she said. ;D **

**Phoenix-LOL: I bet XD That's the plan. *maniacal laugh* *cough cough* Hope you likes this one. :)**

**Superbluestar428: Thank. You. So. Much. :))) What a sweet review~ :) **

**Thanks again guys! I mean: 80 REVIEWS. You guys are awesome. Really. Thanks you.**

**Got any ideas for this? I really need some. Writer's block...sort of. I kinda know what I'm gonna do. I just need something for the middle or something XD**

**Kayyy~ BYE! :D :D :D**

**~Sunny**


	13. BONUS: Alone

**A/N: Not a chapter! Sorry! But READ IT. :D Well~ This is basically based on before Phantom met Sam. So...like...2 years ago. After the accident. I'll leave you all in suspense. Em...READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM. Chea. **

**Danny Phantom does not belong to me. At all. **

**Now~ READ.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:BONUS: Alone:.<strong>

**by ChocolateSunshine500**

* * *

><p><em>2 years ago<em>

He didn't know where he was. He didn't know how he got there. He just knew that something was telling him to save those people. It was calling to him. Call it a hero complex if you will. But he knew he had to save them. He shot an ectobeam at the ghost attacking those people from...Amity Park, was it? He couldn't remember. Everything here seemed so familiar. When he smiled at the people and tried to reassure them that: "Everything would be fine." They scowled at him and glared harshly. He didn't understand why everyone was so harsh to him... Had he done something bad? Maybe it was his ghostly appearance. Maybe they though he was bad too. The ghost had long since fled, but he was left alone to face the people who seemed to hate him fiercely. Why? He didn't know... But he wanted to know.

"Why're you here _Phantom_?" a man spat his name. "You're no hero."

He frowned. Phantom? Was that his name?

"Come to do the same to us like you did to that poor Danny Fenton kid?" a woman glared.

That poor Danny Fenton kid? What...happened to him?

Phantom frowned. "I-I didn't..." he trailed off, when everyone turned away from him.

"Leave! No one wants you here."

He held his arm up towers them. "B-But... I didn't do anything! Honest! I-I..." He was cut off by an ectobeam being shot at him. He screamed.

He turned to his attacker. They were two adults. The man with a orange hazmat suit. The woman with a blue one. They glared fiercely at him, but they're eyes sparked with determination and sadness. "You'll pay, ghost-boy!" They're voices held anger and, once again, sadness of loss.

Phantom went invisible, but it didn't see to last very long. They tried to shoot at him again but he flew away before they could.

* * *

><p>Days, months and finally at least a year and half had passed and Phantom was scorned and hated for something he didn't even remember doing. Who was Danny Fenton? What happened to him? What did Phantom supposedly do to him? He stared down at the city, praying no one would see him sitting on the ceiling of this abandoned building. His green eyes flashed red at the sight of the "Wanted" signs of him posted all over town. He growled. He didn't do it. He knows he didn't! He couldn't have. He doesn't even know what IT is. He wanted to protect these people! So why were they being so damn difficult? He breathed in and out, even if he didn't need it, to relax himself.<p>

"There he is!" his eyes widened as he watched a blonde teenage girl point at him. "Someone call the Fentons!"

He flew away as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take being hated. If they wanted to hate him, then fine. He'd hate back. He was alone, anyway. It was him against the world.<p>

He smirked as the city burned under him. People kept screaming and he laughed at the sound. His eyes glowed red. His whole body screamed "evil". He closed his eyes in bliss and heard the agonizing screams of the people below.

And with one more, deep intake of breath, he let out another ghostly shriek, destroying anything and anyone else who would oppose him.

The rest will surly know what would happen if anything like this ever happens again.

Phantom will never be opposed. He will never be scorned on. No one will ever dare insult him again. He will be bowed down to. And even that will ne'er change anything. He has, and always will be, alone. For all eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO. Yeah XD I'm having small writer's block. Dunno what to do for Danny and Sammy's "date". ^^ Any ideas? Do tell! Hope you enjoyed this small one-shot I did based on Phantom's feelings before he turned evil and when people scolded him. Stupid people. PHANTOM IS DA BEST GUY EVER. D: Fo' shiz! **

**I SAW THE DOLPHIN TALE. :'D**

**I cried like...5 times! FREAKING SWEET MOVIE.**

**I was talking to Codiak through PMs and I realized...WHERE THE HELL IS MY FRIEND CHRISSY? I haven't spoken to her since her birthday! Sigh...**

**Anyway...**

**DxS4ever:UPDATED...well...sort of. xD AND I LOVE YOU TOO. :D**

**frozen water droplet:I'm not grounded no more! :D Yay~**

**suckerforromance234: HELLO YOU. :D WOOP. Lets all fall in love with fictional characters!~ :D**

**AnnaChocolate:ThanKs :)**

**Mac the Mad Chainsaw Guy: Killer chappie? I dunno~ This isn't technically a chappie. Sooo~ yeah. xD**

**nugget65: No shiz XD BUT IM BACK! :D**

**SweetGentleFlower:D'AWW! Thanks! You make me blush! ^/^**

**Alex Leep:HAI YOU. THANKS AGAIN FOR BEING MY 100th REVIEWER. YOIR ONESHOT IS ON THE WAY! ;)**

**Inuyuke: YOSH. Phantom and Sammy cuddling is CUTENESS. :') You love my story to pieces. Thank *snif* you.**

**VampireDiablo: YOU FORGIVE ME? :D *sniff* Thank you.**

**DannySamLover20: Kay! :D**

**Phoenix-LOL:I HAS UPDADTED! :D I'm glad you like it!**

**Shadowkatze:Phantom acts all tough on the outside but inside he's all snuggle-ay. XD and also it was ok. XD I almost cried when I realized I couldn't post Chappie 13 when planned but~ at least I put it!**

**Jaded Jimmie: IT'S GOOD TO KNOW YOU MISSED MEH AS MUCH AS I MISSED YOU JIMMIE! :D Haha! Moving on~**

**fawnlovesyou:Phantom is so awesome~ He's my ave character in this whole thing. XD Other than X. He's my lil cutie. :) Thank you. And yes. YOU CAN :D**

**LatinaNerd: HALO NEW PEN PAL :D**

**coolgirlthe1st: *O* Thanks YOU! :D**

**Superbluestar428: Thanks! ^^ OH-HO. Of course. His jealousy is important.**

**Chrizzie1: Always. ;)**

**middlekertz:YAYYYYY INDEED. :D**

**For the anonymous review with no name~: Thanks! And yeah. That really sucks! I mean: ITS MY ROOM! It can be messy if I want it to be!**

**Excuse: When we have visitors what will they say about this mess?**

**Me: OH GOODNESS. Why on Earth would I want relatives/total strangers to come in my room? IT ISN'T NECESSARY! Geez!**

**XD Lol. Mini rant.**

**Watch Dolphin Tale. Do it. It's awesome.**

**_DO IT._**

**...NO NOT THAT. D:**

**...**

**XD**

**~Sunny :)**


	14. Different types of sparks

**A/N: Hey :D**

115 REVIEWS. _Fricking. AMAZING_. Thank. You. For everything. I love you ;D

You guys deserve this chapter! Thank you!

Really.

I don't own Danny Phantom.  
>Enjoy, you amazing people, you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 13: Different types of sparks<em>**

As it had turned out, the Manson's went to London for a business trip apparently. This was nothing new to Sam as she read the note. She crumbled it up and threw it in the trashcan with nonchalance. "They're in London." she told Danny who was looking around like something was gonna come out and eat him.

He sighed in relief. He then tilted his head. "Do they always leave you alone?"

Sam smiled. "Not alone, I guess. I mean...we have butlers and maids..."

Danny smiled. "You know what I mean..."

Sam shrugged. "I guess so..." she looked away. "Ever since my Nana died... I guess that I've usually been on my own..." she shook her head. "C'mon. I'll show you to your room." she said waving him over to the stairs. He followed silently, sinking in what she said.

* * *

><p><strong>-Manson Mansion- Normal POV- 7:59pm <strong>

Danny cleared his throat nervously and knocked on Sam's door and looked at his watch, biting his lip. He closed his eyes when the clock stroke 8 and knocked on her door 3 times. He tugged on his collar as he heard shuffling on the other side of the door. **(A/N: Everyday I'm shuffling!~ :D)**When Sam finally opened the door, Danny flushed and his jaw dropped slightly.

Sam was wearing a tight, long-sleeved, light purple v-neck, a Jack Skellington jacket **(A/N: That I wish I had... :( )**, black leggings and purple converse with black spiders on them. Her hair was loose and her bangs were pushed to the side. She had her usual plum lipstick and purple eye-shadow. She smiled slightly at him and gave him a peace sign. "Hey Danny." she blushed slightly.

"S-Sam...you l-look..." he stuttered. "Uh..."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "C'mon, let's see of you can think of real adjectives on our date or whatever this is..."

Danny blushed harder and gazed at the ground. He cleared his throat again and grinned at Sam. "Let's go then."

Sam smiled. "Alright then."

* * *

><p>-<strong>Type of Spark # 1- Excitement- <strong>

Sam rolled her eyes at Danny's lame joke. "Boo!" she laughed, with her thumb down, walking beside him to a 'surprise' as he had put it.

He laughed with her. "It was funny!" he protested.

Sam gave him an 'Are you kidding me?" look and shook her head. "It wasn't funny. At all."

Danny pouted. "Then why'd you laugh?"

Sam laughed again. "I was laughing at how absolutely lame it was."

Danny pouted some more. "Now that's just mean." Sam smiled and shook her head. Danny grinned and looked up. "We're almost there."

Sam followed his gaze and gasped. Brought lights, colors everywhere, people screaming in terrified joy... It was...It was...

"An Amusement Park?" she grinned widely. "Frickin' _Rad!_"

Danny smiled. "You like it?"

Sam turned to him, her eyes sparking with excitement. "I _LOVE_ Amusement Parks."

* * *

><p><strong>-Spark #2- Joy- <strong>

As Danny and Sam entered the amusement park, hand in hand, Sam was practically jumping by how excited she was. How long has it been since she's been to an amusement park? Danny smiled at her. He glanced around quickly before turning to her. "What do you wanna do fir- WOAH!" He got cut off by Sam dragging him to the first thing she could see. Which was actually Tilt-a-Whirl (A/N: Which, by the way, I don't own.).

She grinned. "I remember this being my favorite ride when I was little. Right now I don't really remember exactly why it was my favorite ride. Now, I'm about to find out."

Danny grinned back. "Ok then."

When the line ended they finally got on the ride. When the ride started slowly, Sam looked around, bored. But as the ride got faster and faster and the carts were spinning, her eyes held a spark of joy that was unique in yer amethyst eyes. Every time the ride would spin, she would let out an out-of-character giggle that would emphasize that joy. She looked at Danny and smiled. Danny smiled back, sighing softly. Sam looked sad as the ride was coming o an end, but her eyes still held excitement. Danny grinned. "Next one?" Sam nodded and jumped out the ride quickly, dragging the raven-haired boy with her.

The date progressed on pretty quickly. A little too quickly for Sam and Danny's taste. They had eaten cotton candy, rode on a "scary" haunted house (so scary they were laughing the whole time), they played a bunch of games (in which Danny won like...1 prize for Sam, as Sam won 2 for herself and 1 for Danny.), ate cotton candy, went down a giant slide on a mini mattress, rode on a roller-coaster (which was fun...Sam grabbed onto Danny when the ride was going really fast)...and did I mention that they ate cotton candy? Yeah. Well they did. Right now, our two lovebirds were sitting on the ferris wheel gazing at the park...

"I have one more thing after this..." Danny said.

Sam gazed at him in wonder. "...What?"

He winked. "You'll see."

Sam frowned. "That doesn't help!"

Danny laughed but stopped when the ferris wheel suddenly stopped. He blinked and looked down.

Sam looked down as well. They were on the very top. "God. This isn't your surprise, is it?" she shook her head. "The whole fireworks on top of the ferris wheel thing is cheesy."

Danny laughed. "I didn't know this would happen. I swear."

"Well that's just weird!" Sam laughed. She looked at Danny and sighed.

"Technical Difficulties...I guess." she leaned on Danny's shoulder and yawned. "What time is it..?

Danny blushed, looked at his watch and cringed. "It's like 10...guess we're gonna have to do what I wanted tomorrow...It's really late..." he yawned. "And I'm extremely sleepy."

Sam nodded. "Me too." she agreed, yawning again.

Danny put his head on hers and smiled softly. They sat there I'm complete bliss for a fee minutes until the ferris wheel started to move again.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sparks #'s 3 and 4- Jealousy and...Love...?- Sam's POV- <strong>

I shifted outside my bedroom door awkwardly. "I had a nice time, Danny." I blinked. "A really nice time."

Danny blushed. "I did too." he bit his lip. "You know...it's weird."

I tilted my head. "What?"

Danny looked up at me, his blue eyes meeting my amethyst eyes. "I...feel like I knew you...even before I met you." he tilted his head and blinked at me innocently. "Does...that make sense?"

I laughed softly. "Not really..."

He grinned at my laugh. "I guess not..." he then grew serious and grazed his fingers on my cheeks. I felt my cheeks burn. "But...I feel like a part of me knows you really well...and another part...just WANTS to know you...better." I saw him lean closer to me and by instinct I leaned closer as well. My eyes fluttered closed and just as (at least I'm pretty sure... my eyes were still closed...) our lips were about to touch...that all too familiar shriek filled the air. I actually haven't heard it in a while... Anyway... My eyes snapped open and I saw Danny looking around for the source of the shriek. I poked his shoulder when his eyes landed on me.

"You...should probably go to your room now." I pointed at his room across mine.

He blushed. "O-Oh. Right." he kissed cheek and I flushed. "Goodnight Sam." he said running quickly to his room.

I entered my room ad put my hand on my chest while leaning against the door. I smiled unconsciously. "Goodnight Danny."

* * *

><p><strong>-Extremely close by- <strong>

Phantom's eyes went red at the sight of the two of them. He was about to lunge at this Daniel Masters when Ember's shriek was heard. He growled to himself but felt a swelling of relief when Sam pulled away, his eyes glowing green again. He grunted irritated and flew out of the mansion. He saw Ember smirking at him. He glared. "What?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Woah. What's with you, Princey?"

Phantom rolled his eyes. "Nothing. What does the old man want?"

Ember shrugged. "I dunno. I was just told to get you."

Phantom rolled his eyes again. "You could just come get me instead of screaming like that."

Ember laughed. "What if you're with your girlfriend?"

Phantom gave her a look and Ember shut up. Phantom waved his arms in front of him and a green ghost portal appeared in front of him. He smirked at Ember, who bit her lip an before you could say ...he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _~ ! EVEN THOUGH THE SOUND OF IT IS SOMETHING QUITE ATROCIOUS!~ _**

**Oh Mary Poppins. xD **

**You guys are amazing people. I LOVE ALL OF YOU! :D I'm so glad that all I'm getting is positive feedback. IT MAKES ME HAPPY. :D **

**REVIEW RESPONSES TO YOUR AWESOMENESS:**

coolgirlthe1st: It's an awesome movie. And also *sniff* YOUR SO NICE TO ME! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR NICENESS! D:

**Alex Leep: Yup...needed to have something of Phantom's past~ Thanks! :D**

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: You'll find yourself eventually. :3**

**DannywinxLover23:Thanks you! Oh and...it's a _mystery~ _I'll tell ya when I get there. ;D**

**frozen water droplet: I has updated. And thanks. For the idea and the review! ;D**

**suckerforromance234: Hey Hey, Chloe :D Epic chapter indeed :D Glad I did the right thing...I was wondering...**

**DannySamLover20: :D Thank you!**

**Chrizzie1: YAY! SMILEY! :D :D Poor poor Phantom... :(**

**...**

**I LOVE MY PIGGY :D**

**...**  
><strong>~Sunny :)<strong>


	15. Point of view

**_Chapter 14: Point of view _**

"_A cold gaze forever holding on to mine, an eternal silence that has always been there...but now seems so much worse... Master? Why won't you respond? Master? I miss your voice. Master? I love you..._" she grew silent.

After a few minutes she yelled at me. "**_SAM!_**"

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned. "Yeah?"

"_Are you even listening?"_

I sat up and yawned again, phone still in hand on my ear. "You know I am, Rose. It's just...the way you tell poems is so soothing...it makes me sleepy." Specially now since it was like...11pm on a school night. Awesome. "What're you yelling at me for anyway? Yell at Rich too! He hasn't said a thing!"

"_That's cuz Richard's probably already asleep._"

_"Psh. No I'm not._" Richard's groggy voice cut in.

I laughed softly. "You probably woke up when she yelled at me, ya dork."

"_Did you?_" Rosy asked suspiciously.

"_...Um...no..._" He said nervously.

"_I'm getting ya tomorrow, Rich_." she said simply.

"..."

"ANYWAY." I said breaking the silence. I glanced at the clock on my table. "It's about...11:58pm and I have to go to school tomorrow. So yeah. Bye." I hung up before they could say anything and turned off my phone, knowing Rosy would just try to call again. I laid on my bed trying to catch up on my sleep when I felt the air get colder. I groaned internally and feigned sleep.

Phantom chuckled. "I know you're awake, Sammy."

I opened my eyes and glared at my ceiling. "Damn." I shook my head. "And here I thought I could fool you."

He flew over and laid next to me. I shivered and brought the blankets over me, snuggling into them, trying to get lost in them. I glanced over to Phantom. He looked tired. His chest was rising and falling as if he was breathing, even though he clearly doesn't need to breathe. He glanced to me and smiled. He broke the silence with a tired: "What...is your view on the world?"

I blinked. "Huh?" was my intelligent respond.

He sighed. "What is your view of the world?"

I...honestly don't know what to say. So instead of answering I asked, "What's yours?"

He looked at the ceiling and shook his head. "I asked first."

I raised my eyebrow. "Well I asked last."

He rolled his eyes and nodded, giving in. "Well. I'm not telling you."

Or not. "C'mon! I won't tell you if you don't tell me."

"How will I know if you're gonna tell me after I tell you?"

Dammit. "I promise." I said raising my hand. "I swear on Tucker's life I will tell you." I dunno why I chose Tucker though...

He looked hesitant until he finally sighed. "I see the world as dust in the wind. I feel it to be...no more than a parasite compared to the rest of the universe. A waste of space. A ghost, even. A void...waiting to be taken and turned into something magnificent. All filled with more parasites that deserved to be punished." he said bitterly. He glance at me an added as an after thought. "Except for you, of course."

I gaped at him and blinked. "W-wow. That's what what you think of the world?"

He smiled slightly and covered his eyes with his arm. "I guess... I think I used to feel something else toward it...but I don't remember." he shook his head. "And you?"

I closed my eyes wistfully, thinking. I thought about it carefully. I open my mouth. "...I...don't know."

What was my view on the world?

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Day- Tuesday- 4th Period- <strong>

I sat in my art class with my head in the clouds. I had been thinking really hard about what I thought about the world. I honestly didn't want to answer stupidly. I didn't hate the world. I didn't love it. Ugh. Headache.

Miss. Joubert glanced at me curiously. She had been watching me for a while and it was kinda creepy. She looked at the board and back at me. She tilted her head. I gazed at her suspiciously. She suddenly took her ruler and slammed it against her desk. "NIGHT." she yelled and the class immediately began to work. I love this class for various reasons. One of them was definitely the teacher. She was an oddball and wasn't afraid to admit it to the world. When she ended a week's lesson (which she had done yesterday) she sits on her desk for 10 minutes glancing around like an owl before slamming her ruler on her desk and yelling out a random topic for us to draw, paint and etcetera. Today's topic: Night. One of my favorite things. I looked at my canvas for a few seconds and began drawing. Miss. Panda put her head on her desk and groaned. "I'm bored..." she sighed. The class laughed a little and I smiled shaking my head.

* * *

><p><strong>-Later- <strong>

"It's so funny, I forgot to laugh." I said sarcastically as Tucker tried to crack a joke while I was visiting him. He grinned and sneezed.

"Bless you." I said.

"Thanks." he said. He was clearly sick. His whole appearance screamed 'sick.'  
>"You should go over to Belle's house. She's supposed to be back by now."<p>

I waved him off. "Maybe later. I got house guests. Or guest." I shrugged.

He tilted his head and coughed, covering his mouth. "Who?"

My watch beeped and I stood up, stretching. "I'll tell ya later."

"Ok." he sighed. "You better."

I waved him off. " Oh, Blah."

And as I left his house and saw Phantom fly across the sky I couldn't help but ask myself the same question.

What _was_ my view on the world?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a filler. XD yeah. It's short. Sorry :3 NEXT CHAPPIE GOT SOME PXS FLUFFEH STUFF. :D**

**Ok so...the poem in the beginning is one of my poems that will never be seen by absolutely anyone. XD About a slave (who loves her master) and her master (who couldn't give a crap about her) and how she feels when her master dies and stuff. I was honestly thinking about my Invader Zim characters when I wrote it...so yeah.**

**Yes. That is my view on the world. But I have two point of views on it. My happy conscious (who I named Chrissy for many reasons) and my morbid conscious (Raven. She's so sadistic it's scary.) have different types of views. That was part of Raven's. Yay. XD**

**MY LAST NAME IS JOUBERT. YAY. ^^**

**Review responses!:**

**chronos-girl:Thank you! :)**

**Anthiena:You REEEAALLY like it? :D Thanks you! And yeah. I won't be doing that from now on. :)**

**PhantomMel: THANK YOU. :D And whoop. You got it. ;3**

**Hailee: Your not dead are you? D:**

**Alex Leep:Thank you!~ :D I'm working on this real hard so it makes me happy for people like you to come and review my story! :)**

**a random reader: You are sorta right. Kinda. ;) But I'm not revealing anything quite yet.**

**Jaded Jimmie: We don't have a story without drama! ;)**

**Chrizzie1: OKAI! :D ANYTHING FOR DA SMILIES!**

**frozen water droplet: D: This story is mah BABY. No one shall ever take her! XD And yes. He is indeed smexily jealous. That's why we love him.**

**suckerforromance234: CHLOE! Hai! :D You love me? YAYY! :D**  
><strong>INUYASHA IS MINE. Nah. I'm kidding. I prefer my piggy...or my weasel... XD<strong>

**middlekertz: :D :D :D**

**blackhearts33: THE PXS FLUFF IS COMING. THIS...I SWEAR! Oh god...bacon. NOM NOM NOM. But not MY piggy! He's special!**

**coolgirlthe1st: Aww! You came home thinking about my story? So sweet! :D Thank you! :3**

**DannywinxLover23:THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ALMOST ENDLESS WITH THIS. But I ain't answering anything quite yet ;) Some of your assumptions are close though. Thanks for da review, darlin'!**

**DannySamLover20: THANK YOU. For reviewing every chapter. You're sweet.**

**smallvillephantom14: Something like that...I think. MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH. Nah I know what happens. I'm just not gonna tell. ;) Thank you!**

**xsugarxblossomx: NOBODEH. Except for interested readers. Heehee. Thank you! :)**

**Cedarheart: THANK YOU. :D**

**Superbluestar428: I love jealous scenes too! Best parts of the story! xD Thank you! :D**

**DxS4ever: It does? YAY! :D**

**cartoongal11: I'LL NEVER TELLL! Except that monkey has to stop dancing sometime! What if it gets tired? D:**

**Inuyuke: Well~ there ya go! :D And yep. He doesn't. He's really sweet when he wants to be! :3**

**That is all. For now. OK BAI.**

**Sing the doom song. _DO IT NOW. _**

**Oh and review too! :D**

**-Sunny ;)**


	16. I think I love you

** A/N: So...um...nothing but positive feedback on this... *sniff* You guys make me happy. 154? Like...Just a few more till 200? You guys...and I...I...I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. xD Let's see my subconsciouses' opinions, hm? **

**Chrissy: I LOVED-ED IT! Is funneh! ITS A FUN STORY. :D**

**Raven: I don't like it.**

**Me: NOBODY ASKED YOU. **

**Raven:...**

**Chrissy:...**

**Me:...Oh yeah...I did. XD So...Chrissy?**

**Chrissy: Of course!~ ChocolateSunshine500 (aka Gabby/ Gabi/ Rae/ Chris/ etc) dun not own Danny Phantom...**

**Me: I'd be turning this story into a movie of some sort if I did~ **

**Raven: Die. **

**Me: She meant to say READ. And review. ;) I'm gonna go watch Hey Arnold! now...**

**Also: This chapter is dedicated to the most amazing penpals EVER: Jaded Jimmie, Shadowkatze, LatinaNerd21 and, of course, suckerforromance234! I love you guys! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 15: I think I love you<span>_**

I was walking home on a random Monday, with Danny, when something caught my attention. Fenton Works. I've wanted to go in there again for a while...for y'know...investigation. But something always holds me back. I'm not exactly sure what...but it's there...holding me back. Danny looked at me curiously and tilted his head. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

I sighed. "I don't exactly need a penny..." I mumbled slightly bitter.

He shook his head. "Sorry. I'm curious."

I looked at the ground. "It's...'kay...I just...have a lot on my mind..."

He nodded. "I can see that. Maybe we could go to Tucker's house...to get your mind off things."

Tucker and Danny met about a week ago. Tucker was surprised that an exact copy of his best friend was standing on his porch and everything was awkward for a bit, but they warmed up to each other and now they were really good friends. They got along great. Belle has also been back for a week now and she spends most her time at Tucker's house, or at her own. We also go out to the Nasty Burger to hang. It's fun.

I nodded at Danny. "Yeah. Ok. Sounds good." I said turning around directing myself to Tucker's house instead of my own. My parents were back from their trip a few days ago and were more than delighted to have Danny over... We didn't exactly tell them her ran away...but its really better left unsaid. Danny also told me he was adopted, which is why he ran away. And this is pretty much why I'm really interested in going back to Fenton Works. He might be the missing Danny Fenton. You'll never know.

"...You've been acting kinda quiet for a week now..." Danny muttered.

I glanced at him briefly. "Yeah. But I've had too much on my mind." I sighed.

He nodded. "I understand."

We stayed in silence until we reached Tucker's house. I knocked on the door and we waited for a couple of seconds. Alice answered and smiled. "Hello, Sam. Here to see Tucker?"

I nodded. "Hello Mrs. Foley."

She glanced at Danny, smiling. "Hello Daniel." he waved politely. She gestured us in. "Belle's here too." she said when we entered. "They're up in his room."

I smiled."Thanks."

She smiled back. "Anytime, sugar."

I entered Tucker's room and saw him on his PDA and Belle was hanging upside-down from his bed. She saw me first. "Hi, Sammy!" she grinned. "Hey Danny-bear!"

Danny smiled. "Hey Belle. Sup Tucker?"

I said a blunt: "Yo."

Tucker looked up and waved. "Hey guys!"

I smiled deviously. "Guess what?"

Tucker raised his eyebrow. "...What?"

Belle gasped. "The school finally blew up and piggies eated it!"

I blinked. "Um...no," I grinned. "...But we...as in all of us, are going back to Fenton Works!"

Tucker groaned, Belle laughed and Danny tilted his head.

I received multiple responses.

"_Whyyy~_?/OK!/Where's that?"

I shook head. "I'll explain later. But we are going...tomorrow!"

Tucker sighed but nodded. Belle grinned and nodded too. Danny smiled. "Okay."

I gave a small smile. "Okay then. Tomorrow it is."

* * *

><p>I sighed slightly annoyed. "Why are we up here again?"<p>

Phantom looked at me. "Cuz...I dunno...just cuz."

That night, Phantom had taken me to the top of a building. At first I thought he was gonna kill me, he assured me he wasn't. And, for some reason, I trust him. We lay there, staring at the dark star-filled sky. Phantom had his eyes closed and I just laid there next to him.

He sighed. "Sam?"

"Mm?" I mumbled back.

"Would you...would you..." he shook his head. "Never mind..."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him. "Oh no. Now you tell me. I'm curious."

He laughed, but it soon died down. "Would you be sad...if I was never allowed to see you...ever again?"

I blinked, thinking really hard. A night without Phantom annoying me. A night without his random questions that make me feel really stupid sometimes. A night without his cuddling...I shook my head. "Um...well...yeah..." I muttered. "It's hard to imagine a night without you...next to me, I guess."

He grinned and rolled over to his side, hugging me tightly. I blinked and awkwardly hugged him back. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he let go and whispered, closing his eyes. "Sam?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I...I think... I think I love you."

And for some reason, I was ok with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Me: So...Kind of a short chappie. But I'm content with it. The next chappie: Chapter 16: Acts of jealousy at Fenton works! Bet you're excited, huh? **

**Sorry this is late! I lost my inspiration for a while. I've been watching too much Hey Arnold...and I'm stalking Craig Barttlet. (Not literally...but I am stalking him Internet-wise xD) **

**Chrissy: I SAW "Arnold visits Arnie"! It was funnehh! Lulu was nothing like Lila and everyone was all topsy turvy! LIKE RHONDA! She looked gross. And Harold. O.O He looked...clean. Which was odd. And...and HILDA! She was the poetic side of Helga and she-**

**Me: REVIEW RESPONSE TIME! :D **

**Shadowkatze: hey you. :) thanks. I work hard on my poems. But sometimes it takes a couple of seconds. I got inspiration all around me. But I'm really not showing them to anyone. Ever. XD **

**coolgirlthe1st: :) Thanks. You got detention? Sounds fun. Theres no detention in my school. People just call your parents. It's kinda cold here too. But not much considering I live on a tropical island. So yeah. XD **

**PhantomMel: THANKS YOU! :D The suspense is the fun part. XD **

**blackhearts33: YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTHING YOU WANT. :D **  
><strong>Raven: -_- Becaise my opinion doesn't matter. <strong>  
><strong>Me: YOU FINALLY GET IT! :D <strong>  
><strong>Raven: ugh. <strong>  
><strong>You better not eat my piggy! I love him too much! And yes. Yes I should. <strong>

**chronos-girl: Ain't no worry about school. I'm on the honor roll ;) and thanks! **

**DxS4ever: OKAI! :D **

**Jaded Jimmie: IM REALLY SORRY. But I told you this time xD Sam is...why? **

**Sam: "..Why...not?"**

**Me:..."Good point." xD **

**Turkeyhead987:...I'm...very scared now... Oh and thanks. XD **

**Superbluestar428: Thanks you. **

**DannySamLover20: ;) **

**Chrizzie1: YAY. :) **

**Alex Leep: You are entitled to your opinion. If you don't like Phantom: that's your choice. I'm just happy you like the story! :D I'm glad you liked my filler. It was a a brain storm thing...I've been thinking about lots a stuff these days. XD **

**Giggles83301: MIDDLE SHOOL IS FUN. (Yes I said shool. Been watching to much Megamind. XD) I wish I had a teacher like that...sigh...**

**middlekertz: I'm glad. :) **

**suckerforromance234: :) You can totally keep Inuyahsa. I have my mind on someone else xD I'm sure Chrissy would LOVE to meet yours! She's very social. And yep. Eavennis gonna be in one of my stories! She's Chrissy's sis. Yay. **

**DannywinxLover23: The most close... Hm... **

**Phoenix-LOL: -singing wit CHU- :D Ok!**

**.**

**Peace and Love and...all the other good stuff...**

**~ Sunny ;) **


	17. Acts of jealousy at Fenton Works

**A/N: ...Read the Author's Note at bottom. :D PLEASE.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16: Acts of jealousy at Fenton Works<strong>_

**-The Next Day- Saturday- 10:47 am-**

The walk to Fenton works was boring. Well...to me atleast. Danny and Tucker were into a conversation about the new Doom game. I was yawning while Belle was blabbing off about some random thing.

"-and that is why I believe the world would be bettor off with a president made of chocolate!" she finished her speech with a big grin.

I nodded. "If he's a bad president we could eat him. And that would be good to those who love chocolate." I said she was blabbing. I never said I wasn't paying attention to what she was blabbing about.

Belle nodded. "Exactly!" she gasped. "But what if he's awesome..and we still eat him? Oh God, I don't think I could live with myself if I-" and that's when I tuned her out.

As we reached Fenton Works I thought carefully about what I was about to do. I was about to infiltrate someone else's home...to investigate a boy... I don't even know...

...Well...Curiosity killed the cat...but satisfaction is gonna bring it back.

**-Tucker's POV-**

Oh Crap. I was certainly not anticipating this. What was he doing here? Why was he here? Why here? Phantom just has to be on the roof of Fenton Works, doesn't he? He was sittig there, seemingly unaware of our presence in the front yard. I gulped/glared. This was where he pushed Danny in to the Ghost Zone. And yet there he is, sitting on the roof, completely nonchalant about it all. He peered down and when his gaze landed on mine, he grinned wickedly. He flew towards me and grabbed my beret, waving it around tauntingly. "Hey Techno Turd," he mocked. "Long time, no haunt, huh geek boy?"

I glared at him and peered at Sam who was alreay at the door of Fenton Works, looking at it, as if in doubt. I saw Danny who was a bit ahead staring wide-eyed at Phantom, who was still waving around my beret like a 7-year-old, clearly not having seen a ghost before...especially not one who looked exactly like him. I glanced back at Phantom who gave off a bored look, clearly by my lak of response. I reached out for my beret but he only held it up higher. He yawned.

"_Phantom..._" she said in a warning tone. Phantom froze and blinked once, twice, three times before looking back at Sam who was giving him a look. "Drop it." she said with a tone of authority.

He blinked again. "But-"

"Drop it."

Phantom glared at the ground, then looked at Sam and grinned. "I'm not a dog, darling. What's the magic word?"

She glared. "Drop. It."

Phantom only grinned wider. "Drop it, what?"

She kept her gaze firm. "_NOW_."

Phantom winced and dropped my beret. I grabbed it before it could fall to the ground. Phantom glared at me and I grinned cheekily at him.

I walked towards Sam and whispered in her ear: "How the heck did you do that?"

Sam shrugged and walked away.

I blinked. "I wanna do that!" I said, disappointed she hadn't told me.

Phantom gazed at all of us (mostly Sam) until his eyes fell on Danny, who was still looking at him wide-eyed. He look at Danny with a look of confusion, then anger, then something else I couldn't describe. Danny gazed back, his shocked face now gone only holding curiosity.

"C'MON GUYS!"

**-Sam's POV-**

Phantom's here. Greeeaaat. Wonderful even. (You...get my sarcasm, right?) I've got a bad feeling about this.

**-Normal POV-**

Sam sighed as she entered Fenton Works, Belle followed, skipping, and after a few minutes Danny an Tucker came in too. Phantom phased in and kept quiet.

After a while of looking and walking around and gazing and poking at random objects, Danny walked up to Sam nervously. He tapped her shoulder as she was examining the same picture she held the other day. "Um...Sam?" Phantom hadn't failed to notice this an immediately glared at the back of Danny's head, creeping up slowly behind him.

Sam blinked lazily at the picture before turning to Danny. "Yeah?"

"I-I..um...I mean..." he stuttered. "Would you like to go-"

"BOO."

Danny jumped and nearly shrieked at the random outburst. He glanced back at Phantom who was glaring at him. Danny blinked and narrowed his eyes._ 'What did I do?'_ And that's when be saw it. That little spark of possessive nature alon with something else... Obsession? ...Love? And that was when he knew.

'This is war' they thought at the same time.

The past hour, to Phantom and Danny, wasn't about finding out more about the Fentons. It was more of a 'who could win over Sam' contest...thingy...um... (Not that they mentioned it to her, OBVIOUSLY. She'd kill them if she knew they were sorta treating her like a prize.) Danny would attempt to flirt but Phantom would find away to ruin it. Phantom would try to get close to Sam alone but Danny would always pop out of nowhere. Sam was completely oblivious, her mind completely engulfed in the Fentons. She was looking at a random gadget that was on the table when Danny came up and smiled sweetly at her, asking if he could help with anything. She shrugged and pointed to more random objects. She gazed at Phantom who was glaring at the back of Danny's head and her eyes widened at the sight of his 'die now' glare. Danny smiled lovingly at her and she sighed to herself. _'Uh Oh...'_

She discreetly made her way to Phantom when Danny wasn't looking and blinked at him. He smiled at her sudden approach and kissed her cheek. "Hey Sammy."

"Are you jealous?" Yup, that's Sam. Blunt and straight to the point.

Phantom blinked ludicrously at her. "What?" he exclaimed. "_No_!"

Sam raised her eyebrow. "Oh, is that so?"

"Sam, I'm not jealous." he said, giving her a look.

"You...were glaring at Danny with a look that said 'die now or I keel you'." she chuckled.

Phantom straightened himself. "I'm not jealous." he said firmly, and Sam almost laughed at how untrue she KNEW that was.

"Whatever."

She decided to do a quick search upstairs. She ran up the steps and sighed at the hallway. She looked around until one room in particular caught her attention. The door was wide open. She cautiously went in and the first thing she saw was a NASA poster. She looked around the space themed room. "This must be Danny's room..." she mused to herself. She spot the bed and walked up to it, sitting down. She half-smiled. "Mm. Comfy." she looked down at the pillow and her face brightened up as she spotted something that could be very useful. She picked up the small black hair and grinned.

"_Bingo._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AMD BINGO WAS HIS NAME-O. DNA SAMPLE. YAYYY!~**

**Um. Clearly: Phantom is NOT JEALOUS (SARCASMSARCASMSARCASM) and neither is Danny (EVENMORESARCASMPLZ)**

**CSIalchemist: **** Here it is just for you~~! And all other readers! xD**

**smallvillephantom14: Thank you :)**

**Xbrowneyesx13: OHCRAP. Your not dead, are you?**

**Danielle Fenton: Aww! Thank you! :3**

**Jaded Jimmie: AWW. YOUR SO SWEET. I'm happy we met too! :3 I love having friends like you, Jimmie. ;)**

**Snowflakefir****e: I betcha you have tons of questions! ;3 All will be revealed soon.**

****blackhearts33**: Thank you!~**

**Alex Leep: THANK YOU. I'm almost finished with your one-shot! :3**

**Turkeyhead987: Well...I am. xDD**

**I THOUGHT IT WAS VOLDEMORT TOO. D: DOES THAT MEAN IM AN IDIOT?**

**Nah. I'm pretty mother-flipping smart. (and modest too ;D)**

**Shadowkatze: Indeed it does. It truly does. Thanks!**

**suckerforromance234: Ah. Well...**

**Chrissy: :DDDDD IT WAS NICE TO MEETCHA.**

**Raven: I hate you.**

**Me: Excuse her. She hates everyone.**

**coolgirlthe1st: IS THAT SONG BY CHRIS BROWN? I have no idea xDDD Thanks for reviewing~ your really nice. I had an awesome Halloween too! I was Luigi from Mario bros. :3 It was epic. Everyone looked at me like: "What the hell is wrong with this chick?" xDDD**

**Hailthe princessee: Well...thank you for liking it! :D**

**Superbluestar428: I dunno. Does it? xDDD**

**chronos-girl: :D Thanks!~**

**middlekertz: ;)**

**DannywinxLover23: I'm a mysterious person when I wanna be. xDDD But seriously: I'm not even telling my penpals the secret. The only person that knows is my friend Marie...and she don't speak in English! xD It's Fun to keep the reviewers guessing.**

**DannySamLover20: :D**

**HEY GUYS. You like this fic? How would you like to get little teasers of future chappies? Eh? Eh? :D ...No? Yes? No? Maybe? Chocolate? Cake? Twinkle? Baby? Shiznit? Mary? Poppins?**

**WELL IF NO: THEN BOO YOU.**

**IF YES: FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER :D**

**It be: SunnyChocolate5**

**TEASERS. TAKE ADVANTAGE.**

**IF ALL THAT OTHER STUFF: ...Why are you still reading this?**

**So then...press that little button. It's lonely. :'( Make it happy! By pressing...and typing in case...y'know...some random box appears...to type...yeah.**

**Um...Bye. 8B**


	18. A little too close

**A/N: This chapter is written a bit different than normally. No POVs in this one cept my own...I was too lazy to think of someone else's thoughts xD Enjoy :3**

_**Chapter 17: A little too close**_

**Pluck. **

"OW!" Daniel looked behind him to see Sam holding her hands behind her back and whistling suspiciously. His eyes narrowed. "Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Did...you just pull my hair?"

Sam gasped over-dramatically. "Why no, Danny! Whatever gave you that idea?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and looked away. "You so did."

"Where to now?" Tucker asked when they left Fenton Works. "I mean...I didn't really find anything but dust."

Sam looked over to him, then gazed back at the sidewalk. "Well...now we're going to the hos...pi...tal..." .

Tucker was gone.

"Where did the techno-geek go?"

"He's deathly terrified of hospitals." Belle piped in.

Blink. "...Oh."

Daniel shrugged. "I don't blame him. Hospitals are creepy places." he looked at Sam, curiously. "Why are we going there?"

Sam bit her lip. "Um...just...to visit sick people that need cheering up."

Daniel didn't look convinced. "Right...and I'm a ghost." he said sarcastically, though he internally shivered._ 'Well...You do turn invisible'_he reminded himself.

Belle sighed. "I should get going home." she said, as we pulled to her street. She waved. "See ya guys!"

Sam waved back but said nothing. She stood still for 5 minutes before speaking. "Eh. I'll go tomorrow." and turning to the direction of her house.

Daniel sighed, walking behind her.

Up above a pair of green eyes watched as they moved to the Manson Mansion. Phantom sighed sadly. "They forgot about me." he pouted.

* * *

><p>Tucker gasped and coughed violently. Sam blinked at him, waiting patiently for him to stop. When he did, she pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes slightly.<p>

"...Did...you just choke on air?"

Tucker looked at her. "Um...No?"

Sam chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You so did."

Tucker glared. "SO? What? Is it against the law to choke?"

Sam raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "No...but in a certain part of France...it's illegal to die."

Belle snorted. "Hehe. What are they gonna do? Put the dead bodies in jail?" she giggled.

It was one of those random Saturdays where it was just Sam, Tucker and Belle at the Nasty Burger while Daniel was off doing God-knows-what in God-knows-where. Sam had gone to the hospital already and was waiting for the results of the DNA test. It's been a week since then and still no word. She knew it took at least 2 days to get the results so she didn't understand why it was taking so long...but she shrugged it off, thinking they were probably busy. (Psh. Yeah right.)

And they also found something rather...interesting on the Internet.

"When do you think we should call her?" Belle asked.

Sam shrugged and Tucker brought his gaze towards the ceiling.

"She probably won't appreciate us investigating her family matters." Sam said rationally.

Belle nodded in agreement.

Tucker cut in. "But she wants to find him, right? That's what we're trying to do! We just wanna help." He said. "Besides...I know her pretty well. I mean she was the sister of my best friend."

Yup. It turns out Miss Jazmine Fenton had a website.

About child phycology.

...

And ghosts on occasions.

...

With a phone number.

The Internet can be so useful.

Belle nodded again. "Both very good points. DEBATE."

"_No_." Tucker and Sam said together bluntly.

Belle frowned.

Sam slammed her fist on the table. "We call tomorrow."

"Maybe tonight." Tucker said.

"The point is we're calling."

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

"I know."

He's been saying that a lot to her recently. Having discovered (and decided) that this strong feeling was definitely love, he couldn't get enough of saying it. It felt right to say. He guessed she deemed his presence to be tolerable now, considering she hung around him a lot more.

He frowned.

She hangs around a lot that guy Daniel too.

(Never mind that she sorta lives with him.)

She had often told him (Phantom) that he was cheesy. He knew he was. But it was weird to be dead and have emotions...he didn't know any other way to express said emotions other than by being...well...cheesy.

...Cheesecake suddenly seemed extremely appealing.

Phantom looked at the girl beside him and gazed at her lovely (and sleeping, so don't disturb or I keel you) face. He was lucky enough to be in her presence... That dark goddess that haunted his being, even though it was supposed to be the other way around.

...

Again. Cheesecake. Very appealing.

Phantom shook his head.

_'A Ghost Prince with emotions...so not right.'_

And with that, he fell asleep next to her on her bed.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Um...hey?"

"I would appreciate it...if you moved out."

"...What?"

"Yeah. I mean, your dad would be worried."

Scoff. "You don't care about that. You just want Sam for yourself."

Phantom scowled. "So what? She (technically) belongs to me."

Daniel glared. "Sam doesn't belong to anyone. She's her own person. You, on the other hand, should control your possessive emotions. It's not healthy."

Phantom scoffed. "Like health matters. I'm dead."

Daniel shivered. "You talk about death in such a blunt way."

Shrug. "You get used to it, eventually," he said nonchalantly. "Death, I mean."

Daniel bit his lip. "I'm trying to figure something out, ok? Give me time and I'll move out."

Victorious grin.

"No, it doesn't mean I'm giving up on Sam."

Frustrated pout.

"Look, let's make a truce thing until this whole Fenton obsession she has is over. She doesn't seem too keen on having a boyfriend until she figures this out...plus, I think we're both starting to annoy her."

"..."

"C'mon. Truce?" Daniel stuck out his hand.

"...Truce," Phantom sighed and shook his hand. "This doesn't stop me from un-liking you though."

Daniel shrugged. "That statement makes me feel neutral."

"Good."

"Great."

"Ok...bye."

* * *

><p>Sam looked down at the envelope in her hand. "Ok, Sam. You can do this. Now...it's time for the moment of truth...which is now. Obviously. Ok! Stop stalling. Open the enve-" she glanced at her now bare hand. "Where'd it...?"<p>

_'My apologies, Miss Manson. I'm afraid your getting a little too close For my liking.' _

"Who said that?" she said looking around her room.

Silence.

She narrowed her eyes. "Okay. This is getting weird," She looked at her envelope-less hand and sighed. "Back to square one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND SORRY FOR THE LATENESS :D! **

**You guys must really hate me now, huh? SO DAMN CLOSE. Thank you one and all for your lovely reviews though. They fill my heart with uncontainable joy! Arigato. **

**Anyways, I'm finding it harder and harder to write chapters because (unfortunately for you guys) I am obsessed with something new. Yep. The Cat Returns. So...writers block. It sucks...and I'm sorry. **

**_GUESS WHO THE RANDOM VOICE WAS~! :D_**

**Anyway: this story is eating weird...plus: it seems like you guys will NEVER know what's whiff Phantom and Daniel...and Danny. BUT YOU WILL. I PROMISE. This story ain't over yet. :3 **

**Review Responses :3 : **

**Amian 4ever: Dammit. You saw through my disguise. **

**That had to be...one of the nicest reviews...EVER. THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING STORY AND AUTHOR...AUTHOR AND STORY ALERTING AND ALL THAT. xD YOU ARE AWESOME. And thank you! **

**Samantha Nightingale: DON'T SPAZ OUT ON ME. :D ...Blushed...Got it. Thanks :)**

**Danielle Fenton: YAYY. I'm so glad you think so! Thanks! I think you reviewed two times...SO DOUBLE THANKS. **

**Coolgirlthe1st: Being Luigi was the best experience of my life. No lie. I KNEW IT WAS CHRIS BROWN. I KNEW IT. Thank you for your lovely reviews. They mean a lot. **

**Alex Leep: YAY . Your one of those receivers that make me happy. Along with the others..but you understand. Also...bad news. My iPod had all my one-shots (including the one I finished for you...) THEY ALL GOT ERASED SOMEHOW. ToT Imagine my pain when my mother gave me her laptop.. (Me: I CAN FINALLY UPDATE THESE THINGS! :D Wait...where are my one...?... NO. NOO!) I havew to re-write... (or try to remember) what I wrote. :'( Im sorry. **

**Jaded Jimmie: LOVE YEW TOO. :3 For realz though. Truce xDDD **

**Whoknowswhocares: Should...I fear for my life? **

**Shadowkatze: Isn't he just? :3**

**frozen water droplet: I wish I had boys fighting over me too...**

**Jade Riddle 19: YEY . **

**suckerforromance234: Chrissy is my confident side... Rae is just morbid.**

**Rae: Hmph. **

**Chrissy: I LIKE PIE. :D**

**Turkeyhead987: I SURE DO HOPE IM YOUR LATEST FRIEND :DDD **

**We could, lyke, get along and stuff. :D**

**Oh and Thank you :3**

**SO..That's all for now folks! You guys are the best reviewers ever. Really. I love you guys. Thank you. :D**

**~Sunny (who loves you)**


	19. Holy Mother Bucket

_**Chapter 18: Holy Mother Bucket...**_

This sucks.

...

Like...really_ REALLY_ sucks. I cannot believe this...this...is blasphemy! _BLASPHEMY_. ENVELOPES DO NOT DISAPPEAR. IT...IT...IT JUST DOESN'T HAPPEN.

Okay. Okay. I need to chill. This town is full of ghosts... It...all makes sense...sort of.

_Ugh._

I was _SO_ CLOSE. SO MOTHER FLIPPING CLOSE.

Out of all the flipping envelopes...I have in my room... (So like...two?) They had to take the one in my hand? And too close for his liking? Who is he?

It's stupid how when I either solve a mystery, or I'm close to solving one...another one comes outta nowhere to bite me! This is stupid. I hate this...It...It just isn't right. At all.

And the thing is, I had no one to pin the blame on. NO ONE. Not even Phantom...cuz that was most certainly NOT him. That was way to formal.

...

A familiar type of formal...

...

I need a suspect. Soon. Just to beat the crap outta whoever it is. Maybe...maybe throw my boot at them.

...

That seems legit.

**ooOOoo**

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"MY da-...Vlad is here."

"...He is...?"

"Yep. And he's gonna rat me out...Say he never told me to stay here. God, I'm dead...I'm dead..like...like...something...that's not alive."

I whistled sarcastically. "Nice one." I drawled lazily. "I, personally, would've said ghost," Danny gave me a look and I raised my arms. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm not the one that's gonna be 'not alive'," I snorted. "That was exceptionally lame..."

He ignored me. "Oh dear god... He's on the front steps...He's climbing...OH MY GOD. HE'S AT THE DOOR."

"DANNY!" I yelled. "Chill."

He gave me another look. "Coming from the girl who was screaming because she lost an envelope two days ago." he teased lightly.

I shook my head and was about to say something when:

"_Daniel_."

He froze and I stiffened slightly. That voice... I looked back and saw Vlad Masters. I sighed softly. Did I imagine that or...?

Daniel looked back at him and waved. "H-hello...father..." he grimaced.

Vlad looked at me briefly, nodding in acknowledgement. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I can't believe my parents practically worship this guy.

"Come Daniel... There is something we will discuss...on the way home."

Danny gulped. "Y-Yes...father..."

I sighed and frowned. I'm gonna see Danny for a while, am I?

** ooOOoo**

"Are..you alone?"

"I'm pretty sure...wait what? You would enter either way..."

Phantom grinned at me. "True..." He laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling in thought. He sighed and looked at me curiously. I blinked slowly. "What?"

He smirked. "You were staring. I was about to ask you the same."

I huffed. "I was _not_."

"You so were~"

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot."

"Hey~!" he touched his chest and gave me a mocked-hurt look. "That hurt, Sammy."

I laughed and shook my head. He gazed at me inquisitively and I frowned. "What?"

He smiled at me. Like...like an actual smile. Not a smirk or mischievous little grin... "Sam..." Oh mother...He called me _SAM_. Not Sammy or Sammy-kins or- "Can I kiss you?"

I blinked. "Eh?"

He grinned. "Can I kiss you?"

"...You...want permission?" I asked him softly. He nodded. I blinked. "W-Well..." Did I, the beat-you-to-the-ground-with-one-boot goth girl just stutter? What was _that_? I didn't know what to answer...so when a tiny "Yes" spewed from my mouth, I did a take-back. What the HECK?

He smiled at me widely. "Really?" he didn't eve let me answer as he was starting to close the space between us.

Am I _blushing? _

I sighed softly and as his cold lips pressed onto mine I couldn't help but think:_ 'I can't believe I'm doing this...' _

A gasp and a crash knocked me out of the daze. I pulled away quickly and looked at the doorway, where I saw two people frozen in surprise...or horror. Or both.

Holy Mother Bucket.

...

I was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW GUIZ. How long has it been? *giggles***

**I'm in an exceptionally good mood. You guiz...are the bomb. I'm serious. 17 likes? Just that...is my world. Thank you *heart* **

**Ah yes... Also wanted to say that I'm not exceptionally busy with school...Can't promise a fast update though. I have this buddy who...I roleplay with... A LOT. xD Through fb. It's fun as heck. -3- She has been taking up most of my time these days...and laziness prevented me from writing. Sorry~ I could've posted sooner. Hehe. Whoops~! **

**Review Responses:**

**Looka'sMagicHell: Lol. You're one of my favorite reviews so far xD Obsessed with my story about and Obsessive romance? WIN. xDD THANK YOU~!**

**LindaBabii: Oh...my... THAT WAS SO SWEET~! Thank you so much! :D**

**middlekertz: Found it ;D**

**RavenPhantom: Glad you like it!**

**Daniella Violet Moon: Updated! :D**

**Alex Leep: Yes. Sadly. Hijacked one-shots. I'm sorry. I'M GLAD YOU FIND MY PAIN AMUSING! D: Lololol Just kidding xD But fer realz: Thank you for bein one of my most amazing reviewers!~ It means a lot to me!**

**Jade Riddle 19: Thank you!**

**Jaded Jimmie: ...I actually forgot who my 200th reviewer is... I have to count again. xD ..Guess who dropped it? PHANTOM DID. THAS RIGHT xD**

**Turkeyhead987: YAY. FRIENDS. :D Hehe...You'll see~**

**otaco: Of course! I'd never give up on this! :D YAY we have something in common :3**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks!**

**Sarah Serena Rose: Aww! Thanks! :D**

**CSIalchemist: CORRECT. PRAISE THYSELF. It was under my bed xD The iPod. I feel stupid -.- **

**blackhearts33: Sam rocks. Just that. :D YES VERY CREEPY.**

**Shadowkatze: I dun really like cheesecake..**

**...**

**Just putting it out there. I dun eat cheese. I dunno why xD**

**DannywinxLover23: RIGHT YOU WERE! **

**SmileyFace: THANK YOU! :D AND YES! THAT VOICE WAS PLASMIUS! **

**Superbluestar428: Cliffs are mah things xD**

**Phoenix-LOL: Updated! :D**

**shadowspecter13: UPDATED :D**

**:D :D :D**

**THANKS TO YOU PEOPLE. For cheering me on. Love you~~**

**~Gabby/Sunny**


	20. I'm so sorry!

**I didn't want to do this.**

**Lord **_**knows**_** I didn't want to do this.**

**But I have to. I just can't do this. Not for now at least. **

**I went on an unannounced hiatus for **_**8 months. **_

**But now I'm going on an announced hiatus for who knows how long.**

**I'm sorry, you guys! I know A LOT of you will be extremely pissed with me (Don't eat me ;-;) but I really don't have that Danny Phantom thing I had before. It left me and was replaced by other things ;-; **

**It will **_**return**_**.**

**All my obsessions eventually come back. So I WILL FINSIH THIS.**

_**I WILL NEVER DICONTINUE IT.**_

_**EVER.**_

**But…it's a hiatus story for now. **

**I'm sorry.**

**But anyways, for all of you who really, ****really**** want to know who caught Sam and Phantom kissing. Tell me and I will PM the answer to you. **

**I don't mind doing that.**

**But honestly. Sorry. **

_**-Sunny**_


End file.
